


Fransknotater (fra SAM-1031) til Henriette

by skatingonthinice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Loss of Parent(s), Sorrow
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatingonthinice/pseuds/skatingonthinice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legger ut leksene og div her, så du holder deg oppdatert.</p><p>NB: Gjentatte beskrivelser/benevning av selvskading, spiseforstyrrelser og selvmord. Les på egen risiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ILLATIV

4mnd.

27\. september

  
Vi har tidligere gått igjennom lokativ kasus- en kasus som forteller om stedstilstander (girkus lávlut), men skal vi fortelle om bevegelsen til noe, må vi bruke illativ. Illativ kalles også for steds- eller lokalkasus fordi den involverer en betegnelse til eller ut fra noe. Vi kan si at den betegner sluttpunktet for et mål, men også handlinger, tider, tanker og flere abstrakte forhold. 

På norsk (og andre språk med dårlig utvalg av kasus), brukes heller preposisjonsuttrykk (inn i, inn til, til, ut av, osv). Man kan imidlertid ikke oversette fra norsk direkte, så det er lurest å tenke på bevegelsen.

 

_(Nedenfor ser du pilas reise fra en destinasjon og inn i ei kule.)_

\-----(>) 

 

Gosa don manat dál? 

Mun mannan Roms **ii**.

Gesa don attát ruđa?

Mun attán ruđa bárdn **á** i.

 

La du merke til uthevingen på slutten av ordene? _Det_ er illativ kasus. La oss se nærmere på det. 

På norsk sier kan man si "jeg drar til Tromsø", mens illativ krever en innebygd kongruens mellom antall i subjektivet. Den doble ii-en i Romssii forteller oss at det dreier seg om å dra til Tromsø. Det samme brukes om steder som ikke er stedsnavn. Doai vázziba nuoraidskuvl **ii** (entall), son sihkkelastá nuoraidskuvll **aide** (flertall). 

Merk at det brukes illativ enkelte steder som ikke brukes i norsk. Det finnes verb som krever at substantivet eller pronomenet står i illativ form. Det gjelder f.eks:

Son liiko mielk **ái**

Mun fargga álggán universiteht **ii**

Mánát suhtai oapp **áide**

Det er flere, og du burde forresten ikke ta meg fullstendig på ordet på de eksemplene. Jeg har ikke forstått akk/gen riktig ennå, så det kan hende substantivene står i feil form. Men det er bedre enn ingenting, ikke sant?

Hvordan man bøyer ordet avhenger av hvilket slag det er (vi snakker om likestavelses-, ulikestavelses- og kontraktestammer). Det er ikke noen vits med å gjøre det mer komplisert enn nødvendig, så jeg sier bare, ord som slutter på -o:

-a eller e ----> ii (skuvla blir skuvl **ii** , baste blir bast **ii** )

-i eller á ----> ái (gávpi blir gávp **ai** , mánná blir mánn **ái** )

-u eller o ----> ui (báŋku blir báŋk **ui** , reŋko blir reŋk **ui** )

 Attán veaskku áhkkui, ikke sant? Bortsett fra at det kanskje skal være veasku. Men du skjønner poenget. _Mus ii leat šat._ Jeg har ikke mer.

* * *

 

Det gikk i mai, det gikk i juni, juli, august, snart september óg. Da jeg først fikk sove hadde jeg bare mareritt. Tilsammen har jeg nok hatt mer mareritt i 2016 enn de fem foregående årene tilsammen. Det startet med at du dro. Det var igang allerede fra skuddene smalt på nyttårsaften og det var en gutt som planla stygge ting og hodet og kroppen min allerede var igang med stygge ting selv, og det var der drøye to måneder før du dro da jeg ringte og sa at jeg ikke ville holde ut lengre. Tro hvor fort det kan gå. Det er snart et halvt år, Henna. Og jeg lever.

Det føles illojalt som bare faen.

Jeg kan lage system senere. Nå er det bare illativ i hodet mitt ( _tillativ_ som Leah sier, en huskeregel) og det er til universitetet og tilbake. Det er til timene hver dag, de to kursene jeg har, det er til teorifagshus 5 og 6 og tilbake igjen til HSL fordi vi er få og underprioriteres og skuffles rundt som barnehagebarn, iallefall føles det slik.

Det er ikke langt fra engang. Da jeg kom hit prøvde jeg veldi mye og veldig hardt å unngå å se bortover Breivika, og jeg går der ikke om jeg ikke må. Det er i den retningen du ligger som en klatt på synsfeltet mitt. Jeg klarer ikke kvitte meg med følelsen av at den retningen av Tromsø er skittent og forurensa av død. Blåmerkene dine har som rent ut og rørt sykehusjorda. De har sugd seg ned i området og gjort det til noe guggete noe jeg helst ikke vil tenke på. Jeg liker meg her, Henna, jeg liker meg her uten å ha noe mot deg, men Tromsø kan aldri virkelig gjøre opp for seg. Etter helgene hjemme kommer bussen kjørende mot brua og det har klistret seg fast et øyeblikk straks jeg ser øya. Jeg tenker på (og dette kan du ikke vite) da vi hadde sovet over på sykehushotellet og jeg stod i en av de øverste etasjene i enden av korridoren og snakket med JA i telefonen om hvordan det gikk til helvete og hvordan det skulle bli, og jeg stod med utsikt over en masse tak med måser på. Det kunne vært fint. Jeg tror jeg kan se det fra der bussen kjører. Så jeg blir dårlig av det.

Det er også bevegelsen videre fra de forbanna sykehusgangene til resten av livet. Illativ illativ. Når jeg begynte å skrive dette var ikke tittelen ment som noe billedlig- i grunnen var det ment som repitisjon så jeg ikke skal stryke på eksamen og det er min måte å fortelle deg hva jeg gjør uten å noensinne snakke med deg noengang igjen- men se hvor vi er nå, og det er vel her jeg må ende opp. Alltid med disse dustete bildene. De lærte meg på ungdomsskolen og vgs at symbolikk og språklige bilder er det viktigste i tekster fordi alt skal ha en betydning. Jeg er en fanatiker på samme måte som dem, men det er ikke noe fint i lidelse, og det var ikke noe fint å se deg dø. 

Jeg sliter veldig med å finne fine tegn i noe for tiden. Jeg har skrevet veldig mange sinte tekster og enda flere sinte dikt. Alle er ikke like bitre. Bare de fleste. Og Tai var innom byen for å hjelpe noen med å hente en henger og de hentet meg på uni der han sa han hadde vært før. Og uni her er stort, Henna, det er digert, jeg vet ikke om du har vært her, men jeg tenkte meg ikke om da jeg spurte 'når da?'. 

Hver morgen går jeg til byen i byen, det akademiske kvarteret hvor uni sikkert vil bestå som en enhet etter mine siste dager og kanskje noen flere. Ikke dine, da. Det er noen brikker som er vanskelige å få festet og dette illojale som ikke bare er _meg_ , men _hele_ verden, det er starten på probemet. Man tenker ikke over hva personer betyr før de er døde, og det er jo virkelig teit. 

For vi skal alle dø. Og nå går jeg bare her og undrer. Og det gir ikke mening. Og brikkene passer ikke sammen. 

* * *

 

 Hvordan er man sterk når man ikke er det? Jeg knekker alltid leddene mine feil. Om jeg blir gammel vil jeg ikke kunne bevege fingrene ordentlig (ser du- igjen med metaforene. Det er slik det går når det er for nært.jeg.feiger.ut.). Jeg vet ikke hva du ville ha sagt jeg var. Var jeg ikke noe da jeg fortalte Kornelius at det er _forsene ting_ og at du var en av dem. Er jeg ikke noe annet nå, mens jeg i skrivende stund griner fordi _hvaeråtasegsammenuansettjeggråtersminkenav_.

Jeg går på uni nå, Henna. Jeg er flyttet hjemmefra for andre gang. Rahi er hjemme. Vi snakker ikke om deg. Tai drikker. Tai er ikke hjemme. Pus sover i buret sitt.

Om jeg skriver én til skrekkhistorie, vil du lytte da? Om jeg skriver den for deg, lar den være full av alt slik det pleide å være- der er min respekt for oss og hvordan ting burde være- lover du lytte? Om du bare lytter, om så bare for å si at det er forferdelig, hvordan kan jeg skrive noe sånt mens du smiler. Dette er meg som ber deg, værsåsnill. Så skal jeg skrive bare for deg. 

 

 


	2. ATTRIBUTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munnos leat čáppes jáhkat. I dette kapittelet ser vi på beskrivelser og hvordan det vil være vanskelig om man ikke vet å bruke attributtformen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om du finner noen skrivefeil, så hadde jeg blitt kjempeglad om du sa ifra xxx

4 mnd.

30\. september

 

Alt er ikke som på norsk. Her kan vi ikke brukes norske måter å beskrive substantiver. Vi kan si "jeg bor i et rødt hus. Huset mitt er rødt. Det er mange røde hus her jeg bor." Så vi har veldig liten forskjell på de forskjellige, men slik er det ikke i samisk.  

_Orrun rukses viesus. Mu viessu lea ruoskat. Dat leat ollu ruoksadat viesut dappe orrun._

Hvorfor er det forskjell mellom et rødt hus og huset mitt er rødt? La meg forklare. Vi bruker noe kalt predikativ og attributt innen adjektiver. Av disse undergruppene har bare predikativ flertall. 

 

**Predikativ i entall- Predikativ i flertall- Attributt**

Báidi lea vielgat- báiddit leat vielgadat- mus leat vilges báiddit

Beana lea láiki- beatnagat leat láikkit- mus leat láikkit beatnagat

Latnja lea ruškat- lanjat leat ruškadat- mus leat ruškes latnjat

Biila lea stuorra- biilllat leat stuorrát- mus leat stuoris biillat

 

Adjektivet retter seg etter tallet i substantivet (sg eller pl). Derfor skal man i tillegg til å bøye substantivet i henhold til sg/pl og lea/leat etter det samme, bøye adjektivet ettersom man beskriver det enkelte av noe eller flere. Når man beskriver noe med attributtformen treng ikke dette. I attributtformen brukes kun én form.

  **Predikativ (sg)- Attributt**

Buorre- buori (bra)

Somá- somás (artig)

Fuotni- fuones (dårlig)

Váivi- váivves (leit, kjedelig)

Allat- alla (høy)

Guhkki- guhkes (lang)

Oanehaš- oanehis (kort)

Čeahppi- čeahpes (flittig)

Álki- álkes (lett)

Váttis- váttes (vanskelig)

 

Når man slår opp adjektiv, vil predikativformen være den først nevn i ordboka. Derfra står grunnformen (jođán), flertallsformen av predikativ (jođánat) og attributtformen (#jođánis). Det er ikke alle adjektiver som har predikativform i flertall og da vil bare grunnformen og attributtformen stå oppført. Eksempelvis duskai # duskás, som er gretten på norsk.

 **NB,** noter at det ofte er unntakk i lokativ og illativ kasus.  _Buriin biillain' olle guhkás._ _Man kommer langt med en god bil._

Altså, når attributt skal stå ihop med nomen (adjektiv, tallord, pronomen, subjektiv) og predikativ skal stå alene. 

Áhkku lea boaris- Áhkut leat borrásat. Boares áhkku lea šiega.

Oahppi lea viššat- Oahhpit leat viššalat

Mun lean čeahppi- Moai letne čeahpit

 **NB,** husk at det i noen dialekter vil være et frafall av flertallsformen (viššal **at** , čeahp **it** ). 

Báidi lea asehaš <\------ predikativ av adj.tynn (genseren er tynn)

Asehis báidi lea ropmi  <\------ attributt av adj.tynn + predikativ av ropmi (den tynne genseren er stygg)

* * *

Så dette er hva jeg har holdt på med i noen timer. Jeg vet ikke om det hjelper, men det er vel litt repetisjon om ikke annet. Og det er tiltrengt (tror jeg) når jeg ikke klarer komme meg opp om morgenen. På tirsdag klarte jeg spise frokost og stelle meg før jeg sovnet på gulvet. I dag gikk jeg bare på do og slukket lysene etter meg. Jeg har ikke vondt i kroppen mer, jeg er ikke sår lenger. Jeg er bare sliten. Hele tiden.

Jeg vil ikke være bortskjemt og jeg vil ikke såre noen. Men uansett om jeg snakker om det (som om jeg kunne), så er det er problem når jeg føler meg skyldig for _ikke_ å være svimmel, for _ikke_ å være dårlig og kald. Det er masse mat i kjøleskapet mitt. Det bare står der. For å komme oss fra HSL til storkantinen er det lettest å veien som går ute, langs labyrinten og statsarkivet. På torsdagen gikk vi dit i friminuttet. Det er så stygt. I en liten stund slet jeg med å se bakken. Av og til reiser jeg meg og kjenner på et dunkende ingenting som strekker seg etter meg, og det er noe av det teiteste å oppleve at man utsetter seg selv for så store påkjenninger at man nesten besvimer bare man reiser seg. Det er to dager siden. Nå kjenner jeg meg skyldig. Jeg har ikke vært syk idag. Bare trett.

 Henna,

Henna.

Symptomene er på vei tilbake. De har infiltrert vannkokeren min, fryseren hvor jeg ikke kan ha kjøtt, kjøkkenvekten hvor jeg veier matboksene mine. Til mandag/tirsdag skal jeg dra hjem og se alle igjen (deg óg, bare ikke) og JA ringte og jeg kunne sagt at vi må prate engang, at jeg skal være ærlig og si noe. Så holder jeg tungen. Om jeg lar ham, så vil han holde meg ansvarlig. Henna, selvfølgelig kan det ikke fortsette slik, men Henna, hva om jeg blir tvunget til en masse som er vanskelig?

Hvordan kan det sies…Hvis angsten er som et hjerte som dunker etter å ha blitt stukket, et organ som pumper seg selv til døde, som pumper ut seg selv i harde drag som svarte bølger etter solen er gått ned, da er dette som en jeg trodde var venn og ga all min tillit til, én som viste seg å ha en liten kniv i jakkelommen og som bortforklarer det men som jeg ikke tror, men allikevel nikker til og lar bli. Det er én som jeg slapp inn og som jeg lot bli, og som fant adressen til den nye hybelen min etter at det endelig ble klart at de prøvde drepe meg, som sender meg snap med tekst som "jeg kommer meg inn vinduet ditt," "bruker du fortsatt samme passord på alt? Jeg kjenner deg og feilene dine, jeg kan finne ut alt om deg," halv fire om natten, som sender meldinger med kun dødninghode så jeg skal huske hvem jeg føyer meg under, som sender jule- og bursdagsgaver og alltid husker selv navnedagen min enda jeg selv ikke gjør det, som sender kjærlighetserklæringer og tenner lys til jeg kommer hjem, som smiler til meg når jeg gråter om natten og sier hun vet hvor pene arr hadde vært på håndleddet mitt.

* * *

Kan man se alt fra himmelen? Kan du se at mai ble et sluttpunkt og knutepunkt og lik som vi kaster fortøyningen på havnen kastet vi mai og tok imot det nye. Ikke fordi vi _ville_. Ikke at noen av maktene bryr seg om det.

Kan du se fra himmelen at vi skilles? Jeg er ikke sikker på hva du ser, om du vet mer enn meg. Sikkert. Det er elver og det er flommer, og vi prøvde og noenganger klarte vi det. Andre ganger fløt vi fra hverandre. Jeg vet ikke hva du vil kalle familie, Henna. Hva synes du burde være standard? Du vokste ikke opp i samme forhold som Rahi og meg. Du lærte meg ikke mye, du skjærte meg mye, men det skulle vel være noe fast å gripe i til sist? Er ikke det betegnelsen på en familieenhet? Jeg bryr meg ikke om kantene er slipt og sammensatt (om det finnes noe slikt, hva faen vet jeg), men i sentrum skulle det være noe håndgripelig som tilbyr en plattform for støtte. Ser du fra himmelen at vi her nede er iferd med å oppløses?

En dag av gangen siden du dro har vi blitt kastet og slitt, og sorg kan forsone og sorg kan rive fra. Mistet Bg, fant noen andre, fikk det så mye bedre med de andre, klarte klamre oss til noen utenforstående, de kjære, de som ble nære.

Men det er mange dager, Henna. Det er mange dager og like mange netter, og det er år og det er for bestandig. Det er mange retninger å gå når man mister knutepunktet. Derfor blir det så forferdelig lett å flyte avgårde, hva betyr det liksom å drive på og ikke tenke mer på deg- som er alt _vondt,_ og oss som ikke funker og hvorfor det _er_ og ansvaret vi har, hvem vil vel tenke på ansvaret, Henna, det skulle vel du vite.

Til minnet ditt. Det ligger skyld omkring graven din i blomsterne vi planter og lyktene som brenner ut september og kommende oktober. De sier oktober er tiden for de dødes gjenkomst til de levendes verden, så kanskje kommer du for å fortelle oss noe klokt som vi kan gripe med de kalde hendene våre og kanskje vi kan lytte og ikke gråte min, kjære Henna, værsåsnill å si noen ord så vi kan fortsette å ha deg.

Men jeg kjenner dunkene på havnen og hvordan det ser ut i fjorden og over Fagernesfjellet når stormen er på vei. De døde lytter ikke. Jeg burde ikke uttale meg så bryskt om ordenen over hodene våre, men det gjør jeg med rett allikevel. Det er samme rett maktene ga meg fra fødselen av, en gave for dem til å hate seg selv, et hav som vil drukne seg selv, en narkoman liggende i parken i Oslo etter stengetid, Henna,,,

 


	3. NOMINATIV VS AKKUSTATIV GENETIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For å være ærlig skjønner jeg ikke en drit av dette, men kan være det går opp for meg om jeg bare prøver å forklare hvordan det funker.

Norsk bruker ikke kasusgruppene akkustativ eller genetiv veldig mye. Om man skal bruke norsk får å demonstrere bruken av grupper vi ikke har, så er pronomen det mest nærliggende eksempelet.

_Jeg ser henne._ <\------- Pronomenet for hun endres.

_Hun ga ham en ny bok._ <\--------- Det samme skjer. Vi kunne ikke sagt:

~~Jeg ser hun.~~

~~Henne ga han en ny bok.~~

 

Kasusen er der altså for å rydde opp og systematisere hvem som er objekt/ eier. På NS hadde setningene blitt:

_Oainnán su._

_Addá su ođđa girjji_

 

Formene for akkustativ og genetiv kasus er som regel det samme, dvs at ordet er skrevet likt i begge. Allikevel står de for ulike forhold. Akkustativ er kasusen for substantiver som objekt. Det som skiller austativ fra nominativ er stadievekslingen. Mens nominativ står i sterkt stadium, står akkustativ i svakt. Eksempler:

 

**nominativ  vs  akkustativ/genitiv**

(fisk) _guolli, guolit_  vs   _guoli, guollid_

(forelder) _váhnen, váhnemat_  vs   _váhnema, váhnemiid_

 

* * *

 

Det var barn ute å lekte. Det er ditt hjem. Det var det. Tjueåtteår er mange år bak de samme veggene, på de samme stolene. Kan hus og bygninger føle oss? Fester tankene våre seg mellom glippene i tre og plast og sot? Om noens skulle gjøre det, måtte det vel være dine. Tjueåtte år. Det er flere år enn jeg har tilbragt på denne plassen. Er jeg her om ni år, vil det være like lenge som du jobbet i barnehagen. Er jeg her om trettien år, vil jeg ha overlevd deg.

Du ville ikke vært alene. Det er en kvinne med kjole og hår satt opp i en streng knute. Hun er gammel, som i henhold til hvor lenge hun har vært omkring. Jeg tror hun er for streng for deg. Jeg skjønner det var andre tider. Jeg tror fortsatt det ikke hjalp så mye. Hvordan er det å ha en plass man er så knyttet til, at man ikke forlater selv Etter Derpå? Er det ikke heldig på en måte? Jeg vet ikke hvor jeg skulle gått igjen. Det er flere plasser som er halvveis mine om jeg kunne vært ifred der. Du hadde dette ene. Det var der du klatret opp og ville bli.

Ingen snakker om hvordan man også blir kjent etter begravelsen. Da skjønte jeg at du hadde klatret aldri så mye mer enn det kunne synes fra utsiden. Fra utsiden, Henna (og dette må du gi meg rett i), finnes det ikke den sjel i Narvik som synes å ha klatret noensteds. Vi ser ut som biller.

Beva sa du hadde tatt med deg solbriller fra Sørlandet før det var en ting. Klarer ikke helt se det, deg nedover Gate 1 med solbriller på, et symbol på noe ultimat hipt noe, jeg ser det ikke. Men kanskje du var det. Når jeg får høre mer og mer, tror jeg også at du kanskje var på en annen måte før du la fra deg alt for alle andre.

Noe av det jeg virkelig er flink til er å overanalysere- så nå kjører vi igang. Når svektes du? Skal Rahi og meg gjennomgå det samme? Hvis det er et bingopoeng i livet kan du regne meg som utmeldt. Jeg nekter å tro vi lever for å dø. Hvis målet er å bli troløse og bitre og sinte- hvis målet er å bli alt annet enn det som har sjel og betydning, da har vi ikke noe mål verdt å nå og da orker jeg ikke mer.

Hva hadde sjel for deg da du vokste opp? Var det de systoffene og de motemagasinene? Man drømmer om mye før man vokser til. Men så skjer det jo. Man vokser til og verden bare lol, hvor har du tenkt deg, sett deg ned sønn og lid sammen med oss andre, lid og glem drømmene og halvlev med oss i landet hvor vi har sol litt over halve året men nesten ikke noe i hjertene våre fordi vi må betale regninger og se til barna våre og kjøpe det nyeste nyeste mens vi ser fotball og gir penger til røde kors og drar til syden i to uker om høsten, prøver å renske hjertene våre og late som den bleke huden vår er verdt noe når de sulter i samme gatene vi handler skilpaddepynt og krukker av keramikk og spiser samme mat som vi spieser hjemme fordi vi er feige, vi fikk høre at vi er erstattelige og ikke verdt noe og uansett venter den jobben hjemme med faste lønningsdatoer og stive smil på kontoret og morgenkaffe vi ikke tror vi overlever uten, hah.

Og du la fra deg solbrillene et stykke på veien. Du tok vare på oss. Du fylte lønsjboksene våre hver dag og betalte for SFO og klatretrening. Du passet på å lage middager. Du lagde sneengler med oss så lenge du orket. Så ble du liten og firkantig, og nå er du død.

Om det finnes en gjenganger i barnehagen, kan det finnes to. Tid er vel ikke virkelig for dere, så om du kommer til vinteren på visitt eller om fem eller ti år, eller tjue og noen av de ansatte merker enda en skikkelse gående etter stengetid, så vil vi ha vært uten deg. Tiden er nådeløs for å være et konsept av rent oppspinn (det er noe jøvla bull), men Henna,

ingen vil kjenne deg igjen der om tjue år. Henna. Sekundene markerer at vi fjerner oss fra hverandre. Tid er løgn, men vi dør allikevel og en dag vil den siste av kollegaene dine dø og det vil ikke være noen igjen som du jobbet med i dine dager. Ikke noe av vår oppfatning er sant og dette eter meg opp. 

Jeg tenkte be kvinnen gi deg en beskjed om du sveipet innom, sånn i tilfelle, men det er bare dumt. I hodet mitt er barnehagen en gravstøtte like mye som den vi tenner lys hos, bare at denne våger jeg meg ikke inn i lenger. Det er dine vegger. Det er dine barn. 

 

* * *

 

-og jeg vil sove  
-og sove  
-og ikke stå opp  
-og være varm og trygg  
-og ikke føle  
-og ikke kjenne på hvordan jeg ikke hører til  
-min egen kropp er ikke min  
-mitt eget hode spinner  
-sover jeg trengs ikke tenke på deg  
-hvordan tingene skal flyttes  
-hvor hjemmet mitt ikke vil være lenger  
-hvor byene blottstilte seg som fremmede  
-hvor vennene og de jeg har sier jeg ikke er noen  
-hvor talen min er grøt og teksten enda mer fordi jeg er sliten  
-hvor jeg har spiseforstyrrelse og adhd  
-hvor dagene mine er korte  
-hvor jeg ikke nytter mer  
-hvor du ikke taler mer  
-hvor jeg ikke skylder  
-drømmer bare  
-til lyset kommer  
-og eksponerer meg (og den skitne kroppen min)  
-og jeg blir nødt til å reise meg  
(dufortjenermegikkeogjegklarersnartikkemer)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tror ikke jeg klarer å skrive La Cruel når jeg såvidt klarer skrive her.  
> Jeg kommer til å stryke. Bare vent.


	4. ANNULLERING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er no dritt, okei?

Nå er jeg drittlei av at du skal være død. Jeg er virkelig sykt lei det. Jeg hater de jævla drømmene hvor jeg bare syter og ser deg, jeg hater å komme på at jeg drømte dem får jeg går inn til time, så jeg må ha bildet av deg hengende på netthinnen og huske at det er ingenting som kan gjøre det bedre.

For jeg kan ikke ringe deg. Jeg kan aldri høre deg si noenting noengang igjen. 

Det går fint. Det går fint, også husker jeg også tenker jeg. Og jeg er sikkert bare en bortskjemt drittunge- det har jeg alltid vært. Og jeg burde sikkert være sterkere og holde tunga rett i munnen og smile og le og tenke positivt som bare det, for nå skal man liksom sette enda mer pris på alle omkring seg og man skal sette pris på at man er i livet. 

 **STYGGE TRYNET SKAL JEG GRÅTE MÅ JEG TREKKE FOR GARDINENE LOVTEJEGIKKESAJEGIKKE Å VÆRE STERK ER Å VÆRE KALD** _lukk gardinene_

Lyver vi, ender vi bare opp med å hate oss selv. Jeg har sett rennesteinen. Jeg vet vi lyver. 

Ingen snakker om de døde om de ikke må; du hadde en bok om urbefolkningen i Nord-Amerika, hvor noen av stammene ikke never navnene til de døde i frykt av onde ånder som da kan innfinne seg.

Jeg vetta faen hvordan de andre har det. Sikkert like jævlig, sikkert verre og bedre. I alt vi ikke sier slipes du om (og jeg hater virkelig denne delen) til en statue av noe forgått, og hva skal man med statuer? Kjære deg om til noen fortellinger ved et gravøl. Så var du filt ned til noen bilder. Det er ikke mer. Hva er poenget hvis alt vi er forsvinner iløpet av sekunder? Hva faen skulle poenget være? Det var dette med å bli husket.

Vet du at familien var glad i deg?

Universitetssykehuset i Tromsø, søndag. (Så lite jeg husker at helgen. Det er som noe av det er svidd fast, sånn virkelig svidd fast, tenk rød, brent hud som sprekker som på en overstekt pølse på bålet). Det var dette værelset de viste oss inn i, alle- fordi du skulle trekkes ut og dø enda mer denne og de neste dagene. (Du fikk ikke lov til å slippe på en gang. Identiteten din ble smeltet av trykket i hodet ditt, og jeg hater det, men jeg tenker at du må ha drømt i tiden før de trakk kontakten og at drømmene dine må ha mistet fasong og farge mens alt ble knust. Ikke noe av det vi sa nådde frem på intensivavdelingen. Alt av deg var skvist.)

Tidligere hadde det kun vært Rahi, Tai og meg og legen og sykepleieren. Tai og Rahi satt i den lille sofaen inntil veggen ved døra. Jeg trengte plass. Vet du (det gjør du ikke) at når det ble annonsert at det Ikke Var Noe Håp Helt På Ekte, så skrek vi på ulike måter. Man gjør det. Senere satt alle på samme rom og med samme lege, og han hadde skjegg, men noe særlig annet husker jeg ikke, bare at jeg ikke ville sitte ilag med noen egentlig, så jeg satt på samme plass og stirret på tingene på andre siden av rommet- tebordet, vi kunne få te om vi ville, vinduet, og legen fortalte de andre gråt de og på ulike måter, også gråt vi enda mer på søndagen når presten kom for å velsigne deg, men jeg vet ikke om det hjelper, for jeg klarer ikke tro Gud klarer noe som helst lenger, jeg tror ikke verden klarer noe som helst lenger, for å være ærlig ville jeg lagt fra meg alle prinsipper og moraler for å satt fyr på den ansvarlige om det var noen å feste skylden på, jeg hadde seriøst laget et pyrebål og festet dem på og sett på mens de brant og jeg ville vært et forferdelig menneske, men det er jeg også nå. Det er mye å være bitter over.

For et drittår. 

Så mye som skyldes. 

Beva fortalte meg noe i gangen mens vi gikk bakveien med alle svingene og metalbeholderne med sykepleieklær og tomme rom, men jeg vet ikke hva det var. Vet bare at jeg ble veldig flink til å trekke i de plastpinnene som dingler ved hver inngang. 

Jeg vet ikke hvordan noen så ut, men jeg husker at Enok gråt på sykehuset, i det rommet. Før hadde han drevet på å tulle inn en skje i papir, tvinnet det omkring så man ikke kunne ant at det var en skje inni. Så la han den fra seg på bordet eller i et pappkrus han hadde drikket fra. Han lente hodet bakover som om han hadde svært for å puste. Han gråt. Det var mange som gråt for deg. Hva de gjør nå vet jeg ikke. Hvem vet hva som foregår hjemme hos dem? Om jeg kan gråte i søvne, kan vel de også det. Men Henna-

jeg vil ikke tenke på familiemedlemmene mine som gråter når ingen kan se dem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Æ e en bortskjemt drittonge som bare syt over alt å aldri e førnøyd å beskriv alt som om d e d verste i verdn, mn akkurat nu har æ ondt, å æ savne dæ, å bscily så skylde verdn mæ mye mer å æ gidd d ikke  
> peaceout


	5. EDNOS OG ALLE SOM IKKE ER HER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intet menneske er en Øy, hel og ubeskåren i seg selv. Hvert menneske er et stykke av Fastlandet, en del av det Hele.

Slik ender det vel med at bloggen må slettes, for når rett og galt skal telles å henges til tørk, hadde Danne ganske sikkert mer rett; jeg har ikke lov og rett til å kun være meg. Jeg er resten av De Andre (hvem nå de er) jeg sverget en masse til fra øyeblikket jeg var født på basis av en masse flokkregler vi bare er lært til, og som vi har hatt festet bak øyeballene fra før vi begynte å miste pels og lage innviklede språk.

Uansett hvor lite det er verdt (om det er slik jeg tror, er det ikke engang verdt skjiten under neglene) er jeg født flink pike og det blir vel til at jeg vil fortsette å være det. Det blir vel til at jeg for bestandig teller hudflakene jeg river av fra hælen fordi Det er Slik Det Engang Er. Ikke vær redd for _dét_. Å klage venner jeg meg aldri av, som sann nordmann.

_Intet menneske er en Øy, hel og ubeskåren i seg selv. Hvert menneske er et stykke av Fastlandet, en del av det Hele._

Føkk oss. Føkk menneskene. Vi skulle aldri ha lært oss å gå på to. Vi skulle fulgt Janteloven før den i det hele tatt fantes, og vi skulle visst at plassen vår lå i sorg og kleint samvær med hverandre, og vi skulle ha latt nakkene våre være bøyd ydmykt mot jordsmonnet for å bare avogtil vende våre svarte øyne opp mot himmelen hvor stjernene ville ha skint uten innblanding fra røyk og smog og fly og dumskap. Jeg er lei komersielle fartøy utenfor jordas grenser. Vi beviste oss når vi valgte Trump. (Vi velger alltid Trump, gjør vi ikke? Gode, samvittighetsfulle europeere bør ha bestemorsfortellinger om krigen i bakhodet og sin fars bekymringer over utrop og tilbakevendende handsignaler til selvreflektering. Og allikevel,,, Det er så mange paralleler over oss for tiden. Vi er en så ufattelig dum rase. Gud, hvor jeg hater oss noen ganger. Føkk.)

Det skjer ikke at spedbarn skriver under på kontrakter. Og her endes det. Hva endes? Faen i helvetet om jeg vet, Henna. I Narvik skriker de bare. I Narvik er det triste øyne og øyne som later som. Der er det også øyne som ikke riktig vet hva de føler. Sorg er litt som slim i halsen. Blir du infisert, går det ikke vekk med det første.

Jeg er så jævlig flink med språklige bilder. Dette er tegnet på at alle norsklærerne gjorde riktig- fra deres umåtelige strev har jeg lært å skrive så meningsbærende pent. Min generasjon lærte av den foregående lærte av den foregåendes foregående at hvis vi bare maler pent nok så blir det kanskje sånn også. Men jeg er ikke Wergeland. Jeg kan sette pris på pene paletter. Men møkk er møkk, og det bør ikke skrives som noe annet.

Beklager at det er så vanskelig å føle noe riktig. Man kan diskutere inn i evigheten hvorfor hver og en av oss er så utrolig, helt inn til rota sure. Hvordan hadde trær sett ut om de kunne blø? Om du en onsdags morgen gikk i skogen og rev opp en rot og joggeskoene dine dektes av varmt blod, og treet stønnet og sang om tilgivelse for hva nå trær syns de har syndet, sang i det pinligste, ynkeligste lag om at Gud skulle tilgi den, før den knakk på midten og stamme og greiner blir mat for makk og biller. <\---Minnes Mariasjuken. Om vi skulle pirke i trærnes røtter, hadde jeg sagt det var din feil og James' at det kun florer med vemmelige metaforer, men det er et valg å fortsette. **Det er platehakk**.

~~HAKK HAKK HAKK HAKK HAKK HAKK HAKK HAK HALAHLAKAK HAKK AHAKK AHAKKK HAKK.~~

Han sier jeg er jo **faren hennes**. Han skriker nesten. Bare å høre på gjør vondt. Derfor sier jeg at jeg skal snakke med henne, klart jeg skal være god og rolig så vi kan komme oss gjennom dette. Så jeg sender henne melding for å høre om hun har tid til å snakke en dag og hun svarer at hun kan ringe i morgen, smilefjes. Kjempebra, for det er vonde ord skrevet på kroppene våre hver gang vi møtes, og jeg leser:

DENNE FAMILIEN SLUTTER Å VÆRE FAMILIE MER. DUSTELILLEKRÅKE AV EN SOLVEIG, DET ER SÅVIDT DET VAR NOE FØR, HVA DU SKAPER DEG FOR, HVA IN BI LE ER DU DE,,

Så jeg drømmer om trettenåringer som treffer øverste dekk på et forbannet skip. Det er sådd noe ekkelt under plankene hvor hun treffer. Broren blir den neste til å følge etter. Noen dyttet dem og fikk dem til å fly tyve meter før det smalt. Noe hadde fulgt dem opp trappen.

BG lurte på om vampyrer kunne være ekte og ærlig talt, hvorfor ikke. Hvis du skal være i himmelen og jeg skal denge Gud på vegne av oss alle sammen, da kan vel vampyrer også finnes. Hvis man kan fjerne ett grunnlag, kan man vel fjerne flere. Man kan ta dem ut slik man man gjør med tepper til rens. Jeg lar hjertestuen stå naken etterpå. Arven fra landet mitt sier du skal leve evig, men det er mye rart ute å går om kveldene. Faktisk; når jeg sjekker psyken min ser jeg at det ikke er særlig mye igjen. Jeg har brukt den opp. Jeg har vært flink pike.

Faen ta.

* * *

 

-vetd u at søstren din lå hendene sine oer dine o

gstrøk deg

-selv som død va rdu fyldigere enn henne mn

flat.- maskinene kunne ikke pump e deg opp ne

ide. -du forblir der du ligger

og

voksenhender hadde du sa hun strø k deg

.vi    har samme

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke min feil at jeg er syk.


	6. Å HA ER IKKE Å VÆRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En gang for alle må vi klargjøre forskjellene mellom "å være" og "å ha", så jeg ikke stryker på eksamen.

Jeg vet ikke hva å ha vondt er på samisk uten først å slå det opp, men jeg vet hva det er på norsk. Jeg vet hva engel er, tror jeg. Eŋgel. Det blir eŋgela i akk/gen, er det ikke vakkert? Om vi ikke har en eneste engel i hele verden så har vi i det minste i overmåte pene ord, og kommer man svært langt med pene ord. Det er det vi bygger verkene våre på, om det kan påstås. Vi holder store taler og vifter med fonetikk som bare holder mening fordi vi bestemmer oss (og fortsetter å bestemme oss for) at de gjør det. Siden river vi også ned med ord. Store ord, jævlige ord, vulgære ord. Vi har ført kriger fordi ord uten støtdempere var nok til å overbevise om at krig var det mest nødvendige. Vi har drept spedbarn med å bryte ned dørene med ord festet på bannere festet på uniformerte rifler og fly. Jeg våger ikke rette opp et eneste ett før jeg har skrevet ferdig fordi jeg har begynt å lære at vi også kan drepe ord. Utviklingen av verbal kommunikasjon var kanskje en dårlig idé, men språket mitt er det jeg holder av mest, og når det kommer til nestenkonklusjoner er jeg mester;;;

norsk ligger på samme pute som mannen bak forhenget på din side. Jeg kunne ikke se ham, men det var en intensivavdeling og han skulle dø, og han visste ikke hvem eller hvor han var.

 

I går natt fikk jeg ikke sove. Jeg tenkte over noe som var blitt tenkt før. Når det skjer at jeg ikke skriver, da er tiden ute. Jeg lå og tenkte på hvor vanskelig det er å fatte noe for tiden (det er de siste månedene, kanskje tilogmed enda et godt stykke lenger bak). Man må kunne fatte for å skrive overbevisende. Som oftest er det vanskelig å trekke strekene nå. Med som oftest mener jeg unntagen tre om natta når pc-en er av og langt unna. Så, mamma...

Hva burde jeg si om dette? Det er ikke for å være egenrådig. Når det kommer vil det sikkert være et uhell eller et innfall. Tankene får meg til å skrive mentale notater i halvsøvne. Ett notat egentlig. Det er lenge siden jeg begynte å skrive ned på denne måten. "Siste gang jeg ser dette stedet, siste gang, si farvell nå, alt må ende en plass."

Timene har forrådt meg og om noen dager er bursdagen din her, igjen. 52. Gratulerer. Du får ikke være her til søsteren min fyller, enda det er halvrundt tall i år- vardeår om man kan si det sånn. Vet ikke hvor mange varder jeg har igjen. Jeg vet det er repitisjon: men jeg føler så godt som ingenting så lenge klokka ikke er fire og det er mørkt ute, og ikke engang blodet som renner på badet eller på soveromsgulvet er nok til å gi liv. Det jeg er tom for er på innsiden. Det som er for mye av, er glimt og vendinger og usikkerhet. ADHD er bare vendinger for raske for hodet.

 

Hele eksistenser kan ikke være ansvarsfraskrivelser uten å slutte å eksistere i det hele. Og det går liksom ikke. Det er løgn å skulle frata seg alt ansvar ved en forhåndsunnskyldning. Men det er sant: jeg helte kaffe over hodet den gangen. Jeg gjemte meg under senga etter jeg ringte deg og trudde jeg skulle dø. Maria sendte blinklys til meg 14. februar uten at jeg kunne fikse noe som helst. Det står en hvit kiste i gangen til husverten min og oppi ligger en død mann. Jeg blir enten like gammel som ham eller ikke. Jeg lever når du måtte avgå eller ikke. Jeg er eller ikke.

Henna, det finnes _regler_.

 

Hvis bindere kan føre til væskeansamling i lungene kan vel du avgå med livet i et sykehus du ikke var født på i en by du ikke tilhørte. Så kan vel sommeren komme (for hvorfor ikke) og høsten deretter čahčat láven vázzit vánddardeaddjin porque mis pertenencias y bonos siempre secar en el sol de verano y cuando venga el invierno ni grandes ni pequeños pedazos siguen siendo. (ˆˆ^ det er forresten google translate spansk, ikke forsøk å les det om annet i en dadaistisk tone om du ikke vil svi øynene og hjernen. Bare hjertet kan du beholde, for hjertet bryr seg kun om å føle og det er det eneste organet untagen leveren som ser ironien og når hjertet forstår forstår også resten av deg.

 


	7. +47, NORGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [gul boks]:"D finns folk du ikke har møtt ennu som vil elske dæ."

Hei, det er meg igjen. Jeg vet. Det er lenge siden sist.

 

Hvor er vi? Hvordan er ting- situasjonen? Hvordan ser vi ut nå for øyeblikket… Vent, jeg må rette ryggen før jeg fortsetter.

 

Man forsvinner ikke når man dør, for jeg har sett deg mange ganger i nettene som har vært siden mai den gangen, spesielt siden hodet mitt nogenlunde roet seg og søvn ble en faktisk, jevnlig ting. Det gikk fra kun den gjennomborende sorgen- fortsatt veldig våken i drømme- til det jeg husker deg som da du levde. Så du kan si vi har kommet et stykke. Det er ikke så lenge jeg skriker når jeg ser deg, det er ikke så ofte jeg må tigge. Jeg får prate med deg som om ingenting har skjedd enkelte netter. Enkelte netter er hjernen min som balsam. Nå må jeg stanse igjen, denne gangen før jeg begynner å gråte. Straks man tenker man har kommet seg er gråten på plass; jeg er vel bare en av dem som gråter.

 

Martine fortalte meg om det året hun studerte i Bodø for å skulle bli noe slik som vi alle vil bli noe definitivt som gir oss en fin ryggrad og tittel, enda kanskje ikke noe annet, hun fortalte meg om kollektivet med tynne vegger og naboen hun aldri så, men bodde vegg i vegg med, og som hun gjennom veggen kunne høre gråte hver kveld. Det er mange av oss som sliter med å leve. Jeg har levd noen år siden du dro, og levd mer på de årene enn før, så jeg ser at det å leve i grunnen er kunsten å lære seg å pakke tingene sine når man drar. Siden du dro har jeg fått kuttmerker på venstrearmen og på låret. De plager meg ikke så mye som man kunne ha trodd. Fortsatt hadde jeg den grusomme drømmen hvor du- legemsløs fant meg på rommet mitt og ble sorgen av sårene- jeg beklager for det jeg gjorde for å holde meg festet til jorda.

 

Det er vel ikke et egentlig poeng her. Jeg ville bare snakke til deg. Har du lagt merke til det jeg har sagt før? Lytt etter stemmen min når du er i nærheten. Ikke at det er store innholdet, jeg kan si det hele om igjen her og nå: unnskyld. Glad i deg. Natta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg hadde visst mer å si. Jeg fant et til kapittel i biblioteket mitt som jeg laster opp om ikke lenge. Vi snakkes.


	8. DEMENS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noe stygt og noe pent smelter ilag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helvette e snart over  
> å du kan få lov t  
> å gå hjem  
> (26.09.17)

Innlegg nummer 8?

Ja, dette må være nummer åtte. Kan hende jeg tar feil. Det får så være.

 

Det er en stund siden. Det har jeg begynt å si hver gang. Straks man kommer opp i årene (ja, Henna, jeg begynner å bli gammel) blir det en hilsemåte. Lenge siden, burde snakkes oftere. Jau, jau. Har jeg allerede oppripet meg kan jeg gjøre det enda en gang og si noe du garantert har hørt før: jeg savner deg.

 

Hvordan går det uti ingenting? Det føles veldig som et stort ingenting. Jeg har ikke hjertekapasitet, ikke åndelig kapasitet eller sjelelig kapasitet til å innbille meg at verden er firedimensjonell, et slør utenpå et annet i all evighet. Mamma, jeg har nok med hodet mitt som det er. Så hvis du har prøvd å få tak i meg, hvis det var du som skrudde av pc-en min, hvis det var du som opptredde i drømmene mine og marerittene mine og trådde rundt i gangen i Hundalsgata, da er jeg lei meg- men du prøvde ihvertfall. Vi kan ikke gjøre stort mer enn det for tiden når tingene er som de er. Vi er ikke på samme sted, overhodet ikke, Henna. Dette er vel så langt fra hverandre man kommer. I natt drømte jeg ganske forstyrret at jeg havnet på samme plass som deg. Jeg har ingen planer om å ta livet mitt, men depresjonen min svinger seg i lijanene sammen med ADHD-en og spiseforstyrrelsen, så tankegangen min varierer. Du kan ikke sladre og om du vil gjøre noe med det skulle du ikke ha dødd, men jeg har hatt mine dager med tilskarping av stålblader og oppkast, så noen ganger… Noen ganger.

I drømmen min gikk det fort for seg. Den siste uken hadde vært av den kjappe, utakknemlige typen som bare ruller avsted som en bil på glattisen klar til å drepe alle fotgjengere. Jeg mente det i øyeblikket og ikke siden, men jeg gjorde det- jeg hoppet utfor. Selve døden var ikke vond, men det var fryktelig tomt etterpå. Jeg satt på sengen og skammet meg over alle som gråt. Når man er så kjapp i svingene gjenstår ingen tid til å skrive brev.

Du trenger ikke bli igjen på min seng, Henna. Det ble skrevet sist år at oktober var din mulighet til å nå gjennom, men det skal du bare la være. Tanken på at du skulle være støkk her, i den samme verden som drepte deg, alene og uten munn, er for vond. Forlat Hundalsgata. Forlat oss. Denne verden har nok spøkelser om du ikke skal være en av dem.

 

“De som er døde er døde”, sa Mor til meg. Det var svaret på mitt spørsmål (vil du si noe til Far før vi går?). Nei, sa hun, og det ble ikke mange minutter vi stod på kirkegården. Greia, Henna, er at du ligger rett bak Far. Har du fått det med deg? Har dere en egen radar knyttet til gravstedet deres, eller er alt sånt bare bullshit? Jeg kan oppsummere scenen du ligger på om du ikke vet: rekken av steiner nærmest E6, men skjult derfra av høye, viltre busker. Det er den siste rekken. Området er like ved elven som flyter ned gjennom Furuomoen og gjør Mors hus frossent om vinteren. Elva er vilter i kastene som går på siden av kirkegården og rammer den således inn, men de har satt opp en bru ved innkjørselen fra E6, helt nederst. Man kan gå over, eller stå å stirre ned i de hvite massene og lure på hvordan det ville vært om man lå slengt i vannskummet. Det er tross alt elven som renner ned til Elvedalen og derfra ut til Taraldsviksvika- havet. Når man står på vestsiden av kirkegården kan man høre bruset fra den vel.

Du og Far har minnene deres gravert i gull på svart stein. Om du husker hvordan Fars gravstein så ut, så har du omtrent likedan. Vi holdt den enkel- Tai, RaHi og jeg, holdt det enkelt og pent. Døden er så avskyelig personlig og intim, og vi holder den i hånden på ulike måter. For min del var deltakelsen i gravleggingen og gravølet som å drukne. Jeg orket ikke tanken på å pynte på døden din. Jeg fant det uforsvarlig blærete. Man sminker ikke lik (enda man gjør det). Stygge ting skal ikke gjøres pene.

Så derfor hviler du slik du gjør. De fikk deg presset bakom Far så du skulle slippe å være alene, og så vi skulle slippe å grine for mye. (Har du egentlig sett en familie i sorg, Henna? Sånn helt på kloss hold. Dæven, vi tar nært på ting. Dæven hvor vi griner.)

Vi skulle ha gått på vinteren, når du har utsikt fra liggestedet ditt til buskene nedenfor og billysene som passerer i hast som gule guder; den påbegynnende nedsenkningen i bakken til vest hvor man kan nå elva, men ikke se den; hellen som rager noen titalls meter skrått opp befolket av firkantede steiner som ser ut som de alltid har stått der og alltid vil stå der- verdens naturligste terreng, svarte former på svart bakke når mørketiden kommer, hver tiende opplyst av lys frie og fangende i lykter som de kjære har plantet; fjellene som vi tar for gitt, men som jeg ser så godt som resten av verden mangler, de nydelige fjellene våre som aldri har bøyd seg, aldri har latt seg avrunde for mye, avstøpninger av en tid for tusenvis av år siden, harde og tunge former som strekker seg og bølger seg med skrarpe ender mot himmelen og himmelen, Henna! Himmelen! På mørketiden vil den i lysningen være blekblå og tippe mot blek melk der solen står opp, men blokkeres av fjellene.

Noen timer senere faller den til en dypere blå, blå man kunne svømmet i og blitt foreviget i. Der kommer stjernene frem- dette er Nord-Norge- et middagssyn som kanskje hjelper på sorgen din. Pusten til de besøkende vil hvitne i luften og lage skyer som vil væte og lage små krystaller på skjerfet deres om de har ett, og om de har det for tett inntil de kalde ansiktene og munnen. Og står de der lenge nok, i de sene månedene bare en halvtime eller mer, vil himmelen fylles av blekk. Blekket vil flomme nedover og over fjellene, oversvømme Tøtta og Fagernesfjellet i et laken av mørke til å motspille narvikværingenes gule og oransje hus- og gatelys. Høyhusene oppfor Farshan er klossetårn en fireåring satte sammen og malte med gule vindu, ujevnt fordi ikke alle er hjemme, hjemlig fordi det står adventsstake i flere av dem i desember. Bare to hundre meter ovenfor lyser Bakken om vinteren. Fra stuevinduet i Hundalsgata kunne vi se gløden derfra ganske vel. Som den skinte på byen med kritthvite stråler. Du levde i Narvik lengre enn meg. Tenkte du noengang iløpet av alle de vintrene, at lyset fra alpinanlegget er som å stirre på noe en engel har laget? Det hvite, hvite lyset kastet fra lysstolpene høyere enn trærne… Den susende, velkjente lyden av snekanonene som er påskrudde og klare til å skyve kulden nedover hele Skistua.

 

Men dagen jeg tok Mor med til kirkegården var kun siste dagen i september. Det var lyst ute og Bakken var ikke åpen. Det var ikke noe mørke å gjemme seg bak, ikke noe frost på bakken å klage på og ihvertfall ingen sne å glede seg over. Vi holdt hender mens vi gikk fra huset hennes og gjennom gatene. Hun har blitt dårligere de siste månedene. Om du er i stand til å gi henne litt trøst, så gjør det før det er for sent.

 

Hun sa navnet ditt. Det var undring og frykt der. “Når døde hun?”

På dette tidspunktet har du vært død i ettogethalvt år. Tenk å måtte forstå det igjen og igjen. Men hun husket ikke hvem du var. Hun visste at du var viktig på et vis fordi navnet ditt var tregere med å forlate hukommelsen hennes enn selve deg-et. Man kunne argumentert for at alz er en av de mest ensomme sykdommene.

“Man blir ikke dement etter hjertesorg,”sa du engang til meg.

“Så det hadde ikke hjulpet om Far var i live?”

“Nei.”

Progressiv er et stort ord. Som tre hammerslag mot en sjargong. De kimer inn i hverandre. Det betyr egentlig bare jevnt økende. Men så er ikke ord bare ord, eller hva?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To er snart tre, og tre er et hellig tall.


	9. Å SUBTRAHERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depresjon m1  
> fra anglo- fransk via latin, dēpressiōn fra dēpressiō; å presse ned
> 
> 1 tungsinn, mistmot  
> med sykdommen følger ofte depresjon / være inne i en depresjon

Faen. Før jeg kan være takknemlig for noe må jeg skrubbe vekk disse tankene. Vonde, skitne tanker blir liggende støkk på huden vår som svette og fett. Vi må kvittes, Henna. Jeg må fortelle deg noe.

 

Ikke flir av meg, hvorenn du er; begravd i Narvik, gående i en viss barnehage uten å kunne gjøre noe uansett om din hensikt er å gjøre noe, i et hus vi kuttet halsen på og forlot og som ble stående og nå blir fylt til fremmede hender med fremmede føtter og nye stemmer. Ikke flir av meg. Jeg gjør det jeg skal på badet og fanger meg selv i et speilbilde som brenner rød hud, gammel, sliten hud. Uten at jeg helt klart kan forklare det, har smerten begynt å dytte fra innsiden av meg, som barneføtter mot moren gravide mage. Og nå har smerten også begynt å sile gjennom. Jeg skal ikke si tiden tok meg igjen, for det høres for dumt ut for en 21- åring å si. Men tiden tok meg igjen.

Jeg har ørken for panne. Øynene mine er gliper jeg ofte skulle ønske kunne være igjen og igjen, og igjen. Under øynene er kinn rispet blekrøde, som om det skulle være mulig med begge på en gang, men det er det. Jeg har fått søkk og blå linjer hvor de ikke skal være.

Du skjønner ikke hvor mye det plager meg. Sant nok at jeg så godt som hele døgnet, hele uken føler meg som dritt, men jeg trenger ikke se ut som det. Allikevel er det vel slik det har blitt. “Jeg har bare en sånn dag,” sa jeg. Det var ikke meningen hun skulle være enig med meg der. “Det har vi alle,” som om drittheten min overhodet ikke var en overdrivelse. Jau. Jau, jau.

 

* * *

 

Det er den byen bygd på fjellet som tyter ut i havet. En halvøy med blokkader av stein synlige fra alle høydepunkt. Det finnes stein som skrumpet inn eller sank under trykket av landsskapsforandringer, og noen ble aldri mye. Men slik er det ikke her. Og klatrer man oppover gatene- ikke hugd inn, men lagd utenpå- finner man til slutt det huset. Vi brukte å bo der. Ånden er borte.

 

* * *

 

“Dette var skrevet under et angsanfall?” Det burde vel du vite. Dette høres vel kjent ut. Som strekene på armen til en viss jente du sjelden får se. Som om innrissene skulle dekke hele henne, den ukjente kroppen hennes. Som om jeg, henne og en armlengde av norges befolkning er uttrykk for gamle runer, forbudt og avslått.

 

“Halvveis inne der så jeg at du liksom knakk. Jeg hadde så lyst å holde om deg og si at det kommer til å ordne seg, det vil ordne seg.” Da jeg hørte det tenkte jeg ikke noe. Tanten min hadde også sagt noe til meg på denne dagen (dagen av brettede servietter som jeg ikke ville brette, la meg gråte på badet jeg ikke kjenner, l ameg), og ordene hennes rant som vann ned på bakken istedet for å vanne meg- jeg aner ikke hva hun sa. Allikevel husker jeg den setningen han sa. Det var varmt den dagen. Det burde ikke få være varmt og det burde ikke få være solskinnsgløtt heller, men det var det. Han røkte seg ferdig, sa det og sa noe mer om å ta vare på seg selv, før han dro i en svart bil. Ta vare på deg selv. Ta vare på. Ta.

Sorg er så rask til å skjære ned alt den ikke tror er livsviktig til sponrester. Trenger ikke, trenger ikke, kutt dem ned, hakk dem i stykker, skjær, skjær, skjær. Husker ikke hva familien min sa til meg på den dagen, men jeg husker den setningen. Jeg tror jeg kommer til å huske den til jeg dør.

 

  1. september 2017, 00:58



Jeg beklager til hvert eneste molekyl av meg forsvinner

Jeg beklager alt rotet

Det er så mye rot når noen dør

Når alle eiendelene mine ligger på ett rom etter ti år og noe, endelig, si meg er det

slik for dere dødelige som alltid har hatt ett

hjem, alltid de samme veggene som trykker

seg innpå om nettene, si m e g

 

Jeg tror ikke han vil se meg mer. Jeg tror

alt er løgn. Jeg vet at alt inni meg gjør

vondt hele tiden, men at forsvaret mitt er

formidabelt og lagde en depresjon for å takle det.

Å dø eller ikke å dø. Man fikser det

uansett, sant. Uansett er en løsning på

problemet.

 

Han vil ikke se deg. Du er ikke verdt noe.

Du er svak. Hørte du ik ke,

Så jeg ringer overalt. Så jeg sier bare bra.

Så jeg svinger tango ilag med resten av

dere enda jeg aldri har hatet verden i så

mange lag som nå

-danser- danser- dropper om.

 

De sier folk som tier seg selv ikke gjør seg selv

en tjeneste, men jeg har kuttet

meg selv av snitt for snitt siden jeg lærte å

kjenne andre og hvordan kunne jeg

stanse nå? Det gjør for vondt. Jeg finner

ikke engang skriveboken min. Jeg gjør ikke

plikten min. Jeg forsømmer mitt indre, jeg

spiser av meg selv. Jeg vet jeg burde dø,

for det er det jeg har tenkt. For alle disse

eskene, alle disse eskene- mine gode,

man kan ikke leve i disse eskene. For

hjertet mitt som bare blør og som ord om å

være feig ikke kan hele. For sjelen min som

var sart og ødelagt på grunn av hodet

mitt- mitt dumme, gode adhd- hode som

satte dom som ingen gidder å se eller

høre, men som jeg enda lider under og

kommer til å dø ihop med som en

forbannelse. For deg. Fordi dette har vært

livet mitt.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så dette ble et ganske tungt kapittel. Det var trist å skrive, så det er sikkert ganske trist å lese, også. Ettersom neste måned er desember, tenkte jeg to julekapittel. Det kan være 13- kapittelrammen må utvides også. Vi får se.


	10. PROPP/ MINNER OM TID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det har blitt fortalt, gang på gang, at følelser begravd i lang tid finner en vei opp til slutt, og da er de styggere enn noensinne. Du vet de siste scenene i Poltergeisten når familien flykter huset og kistene spretter opp av bakken- uglemte? Det er sånn det blir. Jeg vil huske det som skjedde. Jeg vil huske deg. I en historie jeg skrev for mange, mange år siden fantes det også et dødsfall og jeg lot gutten ikke få gjenoppreisning. Men dette er min historie og jeg skal kreve det. Jeg skal kjempe for det. Jeg skal bølle meg tilbake til min plass i verden til jeg føler meg levende. Jeg er verdt noe. Jeg har krav på mye mer. Jeg tilgir ikke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagen jeg ble født ga du meg Gud i gave.

 

Om dette er stykkete har ingenting å si. Om det ikke er et mesterverk er heller ikke viktig. Det lar seg gjøre å stifte det sammen- alle disse bildene, innfløktet av følelser som traumen lot være- men om det har noen sammenheng... Til mitt forsvar i denne verden av perfeksjonisme og denne tiden av kopper malt til gull, vil jeg påminne om hvor lite av de siste årene jeg har husket. Opptil ulykken (om man kan kalle det noe sånt) og mai 2016 husket jeg fint. Det er etter den helgen at dager og netter begynte å gli inn i hverandre. Mye av det er hvitt skum. Det gjør meg veldig trist å først skulle gjennomgå et helvete for så å huske så lite. Vi skal ikke glemme det vonde. Husker du?

"Jeg sier ikke at denne smerten dere gjennomgår har en mening. Jeg tror ikke all smerte har mening."

Og jeg er ikke mye glad i meg selv, men denne smerten har jeg bestemt at skal være gjeldende gjennom alle minutter og dager. Jeg skal huske at det skjedde, hvordan det skjedde, så jeg kan kvasse meg selv og tre fremover. _Rør meg ikke, rør meg ikke_. Jeg skal bli kvass som bare faen.  

Traumebehandling. En kort oppdatering: Jeg går fortsatt på UiT, men jeg er langt fra Sauromanns tårn nå og dette UiT-et er bedre enn det forrige. Jeg vet hvor jeg kan få sitte ifred. Jeg har eget skap. Det er mer plass til folket her, kan det påstås. 

Det var marerittene som brakte meg til det oransje bygget på siden. Noen netter er det om deg. Enda flere netter er det et mørke som er vanskelig å ordfeste. Veldig ofte er det vold som nok kommer fra ADHD-en min som sørger. Og traumebehandling, Henna, er rart. Det er ikke som jeg hadde trodd, men det er nok for det beste. Etter din død er det mindre som virkelig skremmer meg sånn. Så da jeg ble påkledd et par hodetelefoner og satt fremfor et lysapparat, var jeg bare undrende og forventningsfull. Det er rart nøyaktig hvor mye man er villig til etter å ha truffet bakken et par ganger; og jeg som ikke i utgangspunktet var en åpen person. Nåvel.

Traumeapparatet er en stor linjal med en rullebane av lys langs seg selv. Lysene cha cha slider bortover, klinker et ytterpunkt på den ene siden og cha cha slider til den andre. Sånn gjentar den seg. Farten den danser med stiger før den plutselig, etter omtrent fem minutter, stanser på midten. Underveis må jeg holde to elektropodder som gir fra seg en form for elektrisk puls. Pulsen følger med lysene- og jeg har en for hver hånd. Etter de fem minuttene har jeg tenkt mye. En halvtime med det og jeg holdt på å skrike av sorg og frustrasjon. Det er meningen. Det er et snikeapparat. Kroppene våre er intrikate, men alle forsvarslinjene våre kan lede oss imot oss selv. Enkelte sår gror ikke om man ikke pirker på forhånd. En "behandling". Riv såret åpent og la sevja renne ut. Deretter kan man sy igjen. Det gir mer mening for meg nå. For å være ærlig kunne jeg lett skremt Solveig à la(?) 2015 med den utidelige kunnskapen min. 

For å oppsummere: finn et minne som gjør vondt. Tenk på minnet. Grav rundt. Husk rommet, husk ansiktene. Gråt for det som skjedde. Minnet vil lede til et annet minne, like ved. Grav der, og. Trekk inn følelsene som ligger trykt der. Anerkjenn smerten. Det står en kø av minner på døren som venter på anerkjennelse. Gråt for den du var, for det du mistet, og gråt for det du aldri kan være igjen.

Jeg skal ikke lyve. Hva er poenget med å lyve her uansett? Jeg skal ikke lyve; jeg savner den jeg var. La oss være ærlige Henna, du (dere) lot meg aldri være for myk, så kantete har jeg alltid vært, og vil nok alltid være. Akkurat dèt spiller ingen rolle, kun optimismen som falt av lasset et sted på veien. En plass mellom Narvik og Tromsø ble tenkelig naiviteten min kjørt over av forbipasserende biler. Der går Solveig. Der går. Der. 

 Og hun jeg er glad i, hun snakker om moren sin ofte. Maaammma. Jeg er glad i maaammmaa. Og en jente i studiegruppa mi sier hun ikke skjønner hvordan folk klarer å miste noen nære, det må være forferdelig. Jeg sier ingenting, jeg tørr ikke. Kall meg feig, men jeg vet de ikke vil tro det samme om meg om det kommer ut. Jeg vil ikke være svak. Jeg vil ikke være veik. Jeg vil ikke se noen i øynene mens såret på innsiden av meg lekker ut. Sorg er ikke pent. Hvem faen lot oss tro sorg var pent? Og henne- jeg orker ikke se henne trist på grunn av meg og jeg orker ikke se henne trist hver gang vi kommer over et samtalemne. Så store, triste øyne...

Hva er å synes synd på et annet menneske i grunnen? Hva belager slikt på? 

 

 

Til å gråte for:

A:  hvordan jeg husker deg. Det henger for meg et bilde. Bakerst i ganen min svulmer ubehaget opp. Det er tristheten. I motsetningen er du, smilende. Kanskje det høres ut som lljug nå, det sverger jeg det ikke er. Jeg husker deg smilende. Bestandig. Du har på deg en grønn, hvitstripete genser. I virkeligheten er det sikkert mange år siden du brukte den genseren, om lag da jeg gikk på ungdomsskolen vil jeg tro, men det er allikevel slik minnet presenterer seg. Du er tett mot meg. Jeg kan se teksturen i huden din, de små humpene, linjene går utgår fra øyenkrokene og fra nesevingene. Mørkere enn meg. Livlig. Du var så pen. Jeg prøvde å fortelle deg det. Trodde du noengang på meg? 

Du smiler. Kanskje både jeg og RaHi fikk de tynne leppene våre fra deg. Du trengte ikke bruke sminke, ikke egentlig. Jeg vasket forresten sminkepungen din uten å kaste innholdet. Vet ikke hva jeg burde gjøre med det. Vet ingenting. Jeg ser deg smile. Jeg kan se huden din i detalj. Håret, panneluggen som ender i øyenbrynshøyde om du ikke stylet det (men det gjorde du), skjøv det til side. De svarte hårbørstene dine var vonde å kaste, enda de var laget av plastikk og knottene drog i håret. Kanskje jeg blir å se for meg badet i Hundalsgata til jeg dør. Jeg står i inngangen, ser oppover til venstre hvor den hvite trehylla henger fra veggen. De gjennomsiktige plastdunkene oppå med hårbørster og hårproduktene dine. 

B: de posene med klær som armene mine har båret. Støvet som havnet på buksen min etter tømming av garasjen. Turene med Pus på baksiden av huset hvor han insisterte på å vikle seg inn i plattingen og gjerdet. Det som var finnes ikke mer. Et hjem er et fellesskap, en sjel. Jeg følte iallefall at jeg rev sund noe levende der inne, lag for lag. Jeg skrev melding til en viss en en dag i sommerferien 2017 med beskjed om at det føltes som å drepe noe. Vi raspet det isund med maling. Nytt trepanel på det gamle rommet mitt. Det virket uærlig. Hvorfor skulle vi forberede noe til de som skulle komme etter? Vi skyldte dem ingenting. Det gjorde vondt. 

Meg og stefaren min som lastet garasjemateriale på en henger lånt av naboen. Hvordan det føltes å bære skrapet oppå og inn. Vekk, vekk. Det var poser med bøker. En haug pappmasje vi hadde brukt til gulvbeskyttelse mens vi malte. Treplanker som var til overs fra panelet. Liv sortert og borte. Sikkert mye av ditt, sikkert. Jeg har kastet halve livet mitt etter du døde, Henna, i redsel for at en ulykke skal ta meg igjen og noen skal måtte rydde opp etter meg en gang. 

 

Lysene blinket en siste gang og ble stående midt på traumemeteret. Jeg grinte allerede, hadde gjort det siden de første tankene. Det ble rukket meg en kartong med snytepapir. Enten er det intensiteten som preger terapien, eller så er det den nedsatte pustemuligheten som gjør hodet så tungt. Jeg kunne ha skreket. Jeg hadde veldig lyst. 

Det var ennå et kvarter igjen til timen begynte og veien fra det oransje bygget til UiT er ikke lang. Den morgenen tror jeg vi har i klasserommet med dårlig ventilasjonssytem. Vinduene stod åpne i friminuttene og lot kulda sive inn. Jeg sa ikke noe. Hvordan skal jeg si noe? Jeg gjorde hele dagen uten å tenke mer på deg. Først neste morgen ble jeg klar over hvor øm hjertet var. En forsinket reaksjon, men det kommer. Sa de ikke alle til meg, at det kommer. 

* * *

  

  

 

# 25.01.17

Posted by  **skating-on-thin-ice** , in At home, In Norwegian 25 January 2017 · 47 views

Det var bare en drøm. Jeg var så trist i drømmen, jeg drev å ropte på deg med hes stemme, bønnfalt deg om å komme. Det er for det meste bare i søvne at jeg kjenner hvor mye jeg savner deg, slik som i natt. Jeg satt på sengekanten på rommet mitt, og selv om du ikke var død per se, bare uten masse, var jeg så trist.  
Jeg fikk ikke se deg. Også visste jeg at det alltid ville være slik. Men du kom allikevel, kroppløs, for å trøste. Jeg hadde strukket ut hendene ut i det dimme mørket som barn gjør når de er redde. Så kjente jeg at to varme hender omfavnet mine egne og jeg visste at det måtte være dine. Herregud så glad jeg ble. Rommet begynte å snurre omkring, men du var der sammen med meg.  
Hendene dine gled ned den venstre armen min til de nådde innersiden av albuen. De gned hardt og febrilsk mot de grovene kuttsårene som om du prøvde å forstå om de var virkelige, om det kunne være sant, og i det samme følte jeg hvor vondt det også måtte være for deg å oppdage noe sånt. "Vær så snill å ikke bli sint," gråt jeg. "Vær så snill, vær så snill." Når du opptrer i drømmene mine brytes alle regler og da bønnfaller jeg som om jeg har mistet alt jeg eier.  
Bak meg tentes en lampe som kastet skinn på vindusveggen og på veggen var et omriss av deg- et lykkelig et- og en masse små hendelser som du en gang hadde vært med på når du hadde masse. De lignet små relieffer. Det var din måte å si: "Det er greit." 

* * *

 

Det går ikke å samle alle minnene kronologisk. Det hadde vært tåpelig. Jeg sier det jeg tørr å si, så får resten være til en annen dag. Jeg må fortelle meg selv på nytt: jeg skriver ikke dette for å skrive pent. I min tid har det blitt skrevet nok med flyt, nok som kom fra pennestrøk og bestemenende. Men det er ikke noe vits å skrive om det ikke er sant. Når jeg er tilbake på hybelen skal jeg rense ansiktet så denne slitenheten ikke sikker lenger. Jeg kan ikke love at jeg skal tenke på deg. Jeg vil. Jeg drømmer om deg, fæle drømmer. 

 

.- Fremdeles så rart at hun er borte

.- Hun var så superstolte av dere, og

.-det hadde hun all grunn til! 

 

Dagens lektyre var om gerontologi (som ikke er et ekte ord, forresten). Normale punkter i aldringsprosessbingoen er blant annet redusert nyrefunksjon, nedsatt ansiktsmimikk, nedsatt hjertefrekvens (puls) i både hvile og aktivitet, økt blodtrykk som følge av stive arterievegger pga åreforkalkning, stivere toraks som gir mindre elastitet i lunger og brystvegg, nedsatt evne til oksygenutveksling, tap av nerveceller, lavere gjennomsnittsvekt av hjernen, dog økt ventrikkelstørrelse, redusert synapseantall som gir tregere bevegelser, mer beintap enn nydannelse av bein, depresjon som følge av at livet suger (neida ((joda))). Ettersom vi hadde gerontologi (som ikke er et ekte ord, en påminnelse) var en kvinne diskutert. Hun var fransk. Ganske sikker på at det er av stor betydning, fordi alle vet at franskmenn generelt er sintere enn det gjennomsnittlige mennesket, og det kunne sikkert være en god drivkraft til å bli så gammel som hun ble. Lurer på om hun gjorde det for å bevise noe. "Se hva jeg kan gjøre. Jeg kan slå dere. Jeg kan slå hvasomhelst. Jeg er Gud."

Lurer på hva hun fikk for det. Verden vil fødes og dødes omtrent en million ganger på de 122 årene hun levde. 122 år er mye å se. 122 år er mye å bære om man faktisk skal huske alt. Og hvis hun husket alt ville hun ha visst at de var døde. Det er en tanke som er støkk i hodet mitt, dette med begravelser og å være ferdig med noen. Ferdigferdigferdig, der er noen nye, ferdigferdigferdig, stopp. Brydde hun seg ikke? Kanskje de ikke betydde noe for henne overhodet. Om det er avskyelig å si det får det bare være; vi er avhengige av hverandre. Jeg holder folk til visse standarder. Greit, så er jeg avskyelig på dette viset.

Jeg sier bare at du kan stole på at jeg ikke gidder å være her så lenge uten deg. Uten deg er uten meg, uten veldig mye annet. Jeg har gjort forbrytelser til en selv til en synd i en av historiene mine fordi vi aldri har tatt nok oppgjør med verdiene våre- vi skyver dem over hele fotballbanen og later som vi vi har kontroll på hvor de er. For studiets del sagde jeg av neglene, men det lingrer en følelse hvor de skulle ha vært som sier at sånt ikke kan være, det er selvbespottelse, og det er nok rett. Jeg har ikke råd til å selge meg selv ut på denne måten i all evighet. Det er et lager som kommer til å gå tomt, det er en sjel som blir skjørere for hvert åndedrag. Jeg trenger ikke beina mine like mye som jeg trenger sjelen min; føkk den spiseforstyrrelsen, men når brikkene er spilt og brettet tomt vil sykdommene pådratt ikke ha så mye å si.  

Det som vil ha noe å si, er savnet. Fingrene mine hører fortsatt til i et annet hjem. I hodet mitt trør jeg fortsatt gulvet der, det fakefakefake gulvet som ikke er egentlig virkelig treverk, bare en imitasjon av det. I minnene mine føler jeg veiene i huset; opp og ned, til stue, til kjøkken, til min søsters rom, til mitt gamle rom, til rommet jeg fikk under Nansen. Trappa til kjelleren, hvor det finnes en bod hvor colaflaskene og vinkartonger fra Sverige stod. Sanctumet, hvor vi stappet inn bagasjeveskene til de be smuldret av elde. Pus elsket å snuse omkring i de stille hjørnene der, hvor lyset fra taklampen ikke rakk. Slipp meg ut, pep han ved ytterdøren. Slipp meg ut, NÅ! Og om det ikke skjedde kunne han ta vel tiltakke med en kjellertur. Det luktet blandet der nede. Ikke direkte gammelt, men som noe som eldes sakte og godt gjennomtenkt, fint ivaretatt av kulden. Det fantes ingen ovn der.

Loftet hadde ikke en stødig trapp som kjelleren. Man dro ned luken med hjelp av en hektekrok. Om man ikke var påpasselig kunne hele stigen falle ned i hodet på en. Du ble en gang stengt inne der oppe. Stigen slo seg sammen og med et raskt bang var den en del av loftsgulvet.  

"Solveig."

"RaHi."

Vi fikk ikke gå opp dit alene etter det. Sånn i tilfelle. 

 

Lukten av loftet henger igjen. Fargen på materialet som klede enkelte overflater. De var en sjattering av brun, men ikke av rent tre. Lettere. På et vis grovere. Høyden oppunder taket. Jeg står midt i rommet, innerst hvor alt som ikke er julepynt, laken eller jakker er. Det er fortsatt tjue, tredve cm luft over hodet mitt. Selvfølgelig, taket er skrått. Beveger jeg meg en meter til siden nå vil det bli vanskeligere å stå oppreist. Rip de som er høyere enn meg. På samme tid; rip meg for å fortsatt tenke at et rom fortsetter å tilhøre meg den dag idag. Rip den lilla tapeten på gamlerommet. Rip den tykke dynen jeg hadde, ilag med Pus. Rommet mitt var ikke lydtett. Jeg kunne høre hvem som trakk ned dørhåndtaket i entreen og tok seg inn. Noen ganger var det ingen. Jeg lå i sengen min med katta, alene i huset, og hørte skjelettløse føtter gå opp trappen som ledet til plattformen hvor etasjen begynte- min etasje, passere en meter utenfor døren min, forseglet igjen, og fortsette opp, opp, opp, hvor de ennå gikk. Det er ingen hjemme. Det er ingen hjemme. Jeg klemte Pus. Jeg husket å puste. Det er ingen hjemme. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, jeg har avstand fra alle påstander som renner ut munnen min med sinnet av å ha mistet.


	11. PROPP/ MINNER OM SMERTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeg tror det går bedre nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De advarslene på begynnelsen er ikke bare til pynt.

Mennesker: dere kan ikke utløpe meg. Hadde det vært Tinestafett ™ i emosjonell drit hadde jeg ligget i teten. Unnskyld, sier jeg til minnet ditt. Unnskyld. På tross av skylden henger jeg langt fremfor alle andre. Hva tenker du om oss nå? Hvor rare vi må virke… Den legitime skyldssirkelen er konstruert som følger: A- skyld over at du måtte dø som du gjorde. B- skyld for at jeg fortsatt sørger. C- skyld over fortvilelsen og hatet som vokste frem da jeg skjønte hvor dypt Norges Vi Snakker Ikke Om Det- politikk går. Jeg hater dere for det. Jeg hater meg selv for det. 

Gud- værsåsnill. La oss være en ordentlig familie.

Marie, hvordan  går geografien?

Finnes det flere fjell?

Er det enda natt i landet ditt?

Jeg skulle gjerne likt å se det selv

Topo, topo, grafi

* * *

 

Å føle seg svak. Jeg har alltid følt meg svakere enn resten. Følelsen er enda sterkere nå som jeg husker hva du brukte å gjøre mens du var i live. Synd ingen vet, da. Synd unnskyldningen min faller flatt.Det gir mening om man tar hensyn til fortiden. Skulle en være god på sånt et sted? Jeg tror ikke det. Du løy. Jeg tok feil om deg- jeg fikk svi for dèt. Lurt å lære når man er ung, så man slipper å gjenta feilen senere. Skap ungene dine om til stål. Synd egentlig. Det kommer selvfølgelig tilbake, din idiot, det forlater ikke…

 

Det rommet som var mitt. Trappen som lå til venstre. Et nivå under stuen lå soverommene. Utenfor dem var en gammel jernovn som aldri ble brukt. Er det urettferdig å nevne dette? Innbilte du deg noengang at det skulle få ligge, Henna, virkelig? Tross alt får ikke jeg fred. Om man tar verden på forskudd rekker verden ikke gjøre skaden den måtte, så regnestykket vil utgjøre en engstelig, skjør sikkerhetsbøyle. Fra den kan man regne ut oddsen. På det viset er jeg litt som et gammelt krek som slo hoften i 1997 og aldri riktig kom seg. Utenpå sjelen min ligger påklistret et rødt tapet som gjerne ønsker å flasse av, men ikke klarer. Noen designet tapetet med loddrette klatreplantremønstre i linjer hver førtiende cm. Plantene bulte kun ut med noen mm, men vi har utallige sanseceller på fingrene. Jeg strøk dem om nettene når det ikke gikk an å sove. Jeg lå i en dobbelkøye enogenhalv meter over bakken. Samme elva som kjøler graven din nå, kjølte meg ned da. Hvem tørr trø gulvet der om morgenen, spør jeg deg. Du løy. Du løy for din egen skyld.

 

Det eneste som er verre enn å være svak er å føle seg svak. For noen uker siden våget et menneske i klassen spørre hvor lenge tilstanden varer. Læreren prøvde å svare med omkransninger og halvveis ekte tall. For et forbannet dumt spørsmål. I sekundet det ble spurt til dagen dette skrives, hater jeg det mennesket. Jeg vet hvordan ansiktet hennes ser ut; jeg kan se det for meg idet hun spør, enda jeg ikke kunne se øyeblikket fra andre siden av klasserommet. Jeg hørte det bare. Ille nok dèt. Hvordan våger hun? Den stygge munnen hennes, hvordan jeg hater den. Jeg hater henne fordi det betyr at jeg er svak. To år snart. To år. Men det er bare tull. Det finnes ingen poenger i å livnære dyp avsmak for et menneske kun på basis av noe de ikke vet og heller ikke kan for.

 

* * *

 

Det gjør vondt i brystet mitt ikveld, men det er ikke på grunn av deg, iallefall ikke direkte. Det er bare gamle vaner som tar meg igjen, som de gjør oss alle. Den smerten burde skremme meg mer den gjør nåtildags, men man kan bli vant til alt, og det var en gang jeg levde med et hoppende hjerte. Jeg savner ikke Tromsø. Jeg husker mye mer. Jeg vet mye mer nå, etter all pirkingen i såret. Der var brua jeg gikk over på vei til UiT. Sne. Syklister. Biler og busser på høyresiden. De gravde på stien til senhøsten kom og maskinsporene fikk et tynt rimlag over rillene. Jeg var ikke redd da. Bare sint og lei meg. Jeg var helt alene. Iallefall føltes det slik og følelser for et adhd- menneske er hele verden. Jeg stoler på følelsene mine, jeg har hatt dem siden jeg var født. Nå som arkivet virkelig har begynt å åpne seg igjen, kan jeg fortelle hva som ligger der,- det som har ventet på meg i snart to år. De er ikke pene- minnene mine- men de er mine og bare mine. Jeg må kreve dem.

Det er flisgulv. Det er ikke hvitt, som jeg husker det, men skitnere. Innimellom dem er gråsvarte dyp hvor støv kan samle seg. Jeg trer over dem. Vi går en masse. 

Det er en trapp vi bruker ofte. Trappen har sitt eget lydmiljø. På vei opp til deg kan vi høre noen entre trapperommet en etasje nedenfor eller ovenfor, noen vi aldri ser, men kan høre. I det halve minuttet det tar før vi når deg eksisterer vi og det ukjente mennesket i samme stille skrittverden. 

Det er en dør. Det finnes jern. Den er tung. Tai åpner den for å nå deg. Jeg kommer bakom.

Det er en firkanthall vi står i. Den gir samme følelse som åpent terreng på slettene i Sør-Afrika; det er her byttedyrene dømmes til døden. Noen raske metere foran oss er inngangen til intensivavdelingen. En dør, igjen, stål eller jernrammet. Et noe gjennomsiktig glass hvor lys skinner gjennom. Man kan vente på at man ser lyset skrus på som tegn for at man kanskje og bare kanskje skal få noe lindrende. Det er så langt utenfor kontrollen mens man venter. Jeg syntes ikke innsiden av døren eksisterte som en del av Jorden. Hva er sykepleie og fag imot den menneskelige loven, Henna? Hva er regler imot noe som lar andre mennesker fortsette å blø? Det er en så ulidelig smerte. Din dødsdom var det eneste som ga oss lov til å slippe inn, men det var ikke barmhjertighet. Jeg sier ikke dette av bitterhet, jeg bare konstaterer hva jeg har lært. For hver gang vi stod utenfor den døren og ventet, var vi noe potensielt av en dårlig sort. Jeg kan se oss utenifra idag. Det var muligheten til å slippe det potensielle og det faktum at du var for sen som slapp oss inn. Jeg husker ansiktene våre. Narr meg ikke. 

 

I Tromsø. Det har gått et halvt år. I august og september var momumenthagen på UiT fylt av folk som slappet av fra timene sine. De fleste var på min alder eller eldre. De gikk treårige studier på linjer som ingen bortsett fra spesielt interesserte vet hva er, og de lo mot sollyset mens de spilte av musikk fra telefoner. De snakket om Pokemon Go og festene som hadde vært eller skulle komme. Da oktober rullet inn ble det for kaldt til å sitte ute og gresset der hadde uansett begynt å fylles med tynn is. Folkene satte seg vel andre plasser. Jeg gikk som oftest rett hjem etter undervisningen. Bladene hadde begynt å falle. Som på kommando fra lufta ble jeg også kaldere og nummenheten fulgte på. Det halvåret ville jeg gjerne ha fryst ihjel for å tyve meg unna alt som skjedde på innsiden. Hadde jeg vært svak da, Henna? Så mange har fortalt at jeg, på grunn av sorgen min, er sterk, men hva faen betyr det egentlig? Vær så snill, kan noen forklare. Jeg har aldri følt meg som noe annet enn svak.

 

Hvordan skal jeg være? Hva vil de av meg? Dere var så føkka da dere oppdro oss- jeg har ikke noe kompass å utgå fra. Du var så føkka når du nektet å høre på meg. Du var så egen og avslått hver gang du valgte deg selv fremfor meg. Jeg ser ensomheten din nå, men husk måten du oppdro meg; man klarer seg om man må, og det hadde du også gjort uten å kaste meg vekk. Jeg ser deg i alle når jeg sliter med å holde følelsene inne. Jeg aner ikke hva som duger og ikke. Jeg sitter på et kontor og gråter, og i øyene til den som sitter ovenfor meg er du øverst i trappen som sier nei. Er jeg feig, spør jeg meg selv. Er jeg svak? Er det sant at å aldri vise usikkerhet er stryke? Vet du at kulturen vår er dritt? Jeg hater den. Vi er så jævlig usikre og redde hele gjengen, vi er bare for feige til å innrømme det. I 20års- bursdagen min var det en mine fra en tilstedeværende jeg ikke klarer å glemme. Hvem vet hva han tenkte på, men han var som frosset i stein og han så vekk. Det er noe spesielt når folk av vårt slag forstenes åpenbart, for det er ikke vår måte. Det er enda mer spesielt når jeg kjenner dem. Uttrykkene deres er som noe ulovlig som har forvillet seg inn, et sjeldent og såret dyr. Men så har alle av dem sett meg og RaHi revet åpen og sjelene våre lagt ut for tørk. De så oss i hele perioden mens vi gikk å tenkte at det ikke gikk an å ha mistet deg, at dette måtte være en feilslått alternativ virkelighet, og ansiktene våre må ha vært flate og merkelige en stor del av tiden. Det har alltid slått meg som en flott ide- dette med karakterer som har ugjennomtrengelige utsider-, men jeg tror ikke jeg er en av dem. Jeg tror utsiden min lenge har vært preget av sammenknytthet og smerte. Vi som samfunn er flinke til å snakke om hvor mye man bør trene for å slappe av, men denne anspentheten som jeg fant dørgende inni meg er utenfor alt jeg hadde regnet med. Jeg kunne ha drevet en hel by på energien brukt på å holde musklene mine spent gjennom en dag. Jeg sitter på et kontor og ser på lys og glemmer å puste. Når jeg går derifra er føttene mine gått i stå. Jeg skal ikke være negativ, men om noen sier denne energien ikke innvirker på kroppen min kan de kjenne selv. 

 

* * *

  

I Narvik. Hvem vet hvordan været var eller lyset. Du var fortsatt i live, så jeg giddet ikke sjekke. Om jeg husker riktig hadde vi juletreet til høyre for tv-en, imot vinduet, såvidt plass for passasje til den lille toseteren ved siden av. Gavene lå strødd over hele gulvet der. På stuebordet var skåler med julekaker. Du må ha laget noe av det. Du, meg, RaHi, Tai og pappa. Pus i vinduskarmen til han syntes støyen av snakk og julefilmer ble for mye. Aner ikke hva jeg hadde på meg, men du hadde en rød bomullskjole. Den var kort, knehøyde kanskje. Todelt; sylinje under bysten. Overdelen bestod av to tøydeler som overlappet enannen underveis, som et gjensidig armtak. Skoene husker jeg ikke, men det kan godt ha vært de svarte, lave av lær. Jeg husker smilte ditt. Sittende på treseteren, de hudfargede strømpene av, en fot brakt opp på sofaen med fotsålen inntil låret på den andre. Smilet ditt får meg til å gråte. Og i Harstad- i Harstad, mamma, gråt jeg mot dansende lys og sa: "Alt det skjedde, alt det fæle skjedde, men forsatt hadde vi så mye bra, og det får ingen noensinne ta fra meg. Ingen kan noensinne ta fra meg alt som skjedde. Ingen."

Du ser, mamma, det tilhører oss, disse minnene, slik som verden tilhører oss. Ingen har makt til å fjerne deg fra denne verden, slik som ingen har makt til å fjerne noen andre eller seg selv. La oss ikke tenke på "å snakke om", "å huske", "å skrive ned", for du eksisterer og eksisterte med og på tross av mangel på slikt. Ditt liv har vært her uansett om vi aldri nevnte deg noengang igjen. Det er mektig, syns du ikke? Ingen kan noensinne ta fra deg at du har vært her, og sånn sett er du her for evig. 

Jeg tvang forresten lys til Hundalsgata. Hva syns du om det? Tok meg bare to år med mareritt. I terapitime tvang jeg lysene på og så huset utenfra med lys i stuen, på soverommet jeg brukte å ha... Jeg så det lyse som om det ikke var dødt på samme måte som deg på intensiven. Jeg så det lyse som om en del av livet mitt var i live igjen. Jeg så det lyse som om håp om et hjem fantes. Jeg ville at du skulle vite det i tilfelle du er der ennå. Fy faen, så jeg savner hjemmet vi hadde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg hater henne ikke. Vi ses neste gang.


	12. PROPP/ MINNER OM MORAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hei, mamma. Tenn på fyrverkertiet ovenfra til stjernene får skinne, og minn befolkningen her på at de tar feil om de tror de vet noe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> æ e redd
> 
> bestandi
> 
> æ beære denna jorda me mye mer skrekk enn den sjøl kan skape,
> 
> enn ka som allerede e der,
> 
> enn ka d e plass t
> 
> førdi æ e så jækli redd.

d va liv igjen. vi møttes på utsia av huse, fortsatt oransjt. du førtelte mæ nokka før du snudde dæ førr å hente postn. vi hadde ennu ei postkasse der. vi gikk ilag inn.

vi hadde et hjem

der va hjemme mitt

vi hadde ei stue. du satte dæ på stueborde å trakk frem postn, reiv sund konvoluttan. d må ha vært en tirsdag. d stakk sol inn stuevindue.

 

æ blir så gla førr ver drøm som smøre såran mine. æ blir så letta når æ får se dæ sånn enda drømman bare e omtegning av d som har vært en gang. minne mæ sjøl på at ja, vi hadde d. før alle de jævla pappesken å malinga å ei stue som ikke lenger så ut som ei stue, hadde vi d.

 

* * *

 

Her er en skål for å innse hva jeg aldri hadde. Du får ikke lov til å le og jeg skal ikke fortelle det til noen andre, men noen spurte etter meg, og muren er fremdeles der, inni meg. Det siste året har angsten også trappet seg opp, irriterende nok. Kun forleden kom noe sterkt flytende opp, som bobler under isen på Plassen jeg og ei annen lekte på da vi var små. Tai fortalte meg om det som var. Husker du hvem jeg var? Det er sikkert sant at jeg var sterk da kun fordi du tvang meg til å måtte være dèt- ditt beist- men jeg var sterk. Skitten liten adhd- unge. Tynn som faen. Redd. Sur som en oppvasktue som har ligget for lenge. Spydig i vendingene. Eksplosiv av farger på innsiden, selv om de fleste av dem var kraftige røde,- blødende.

 

“Det var du som bestemte. Det skjønte jeg jo.”

 

Vær redd når jeg finner tilbake til de kreftene. Når jeg endelig tørr å ta plassen jeg har krav på i dette sugne universet, denne sugne kloden som burde druknes i parafin, da vil biter av smerten min minskes. Du har kuttet meg fra meg selv. Du delte meg inn i årganger som ikke fikk røre hverandre. Om de noengang får holde hender vil verden få tilbake.

Skjønner man mer i Himmelen, Henna? Har du sett hva du gjorde? Det går ikke an å si jeg tilgir deg, men jeg skjønner hvor de dårlige valgene kom fra. Jeg skjønner at du må ha følt deg fryktelig; fryktelig alene, fryktelig ubrukelig, fryktelig forelder, fryktelig på mange måter. Jeg kan ikke ta vekk at det er sant. Det er på samme vis jeg heller ikke kan ta vekk at jeg var grusom, kanskje, ja, jo, jeg var grusom. Dessverre var det dere to som lærte meg moral, så jeg vil si du fortjente adhd-en min. Jeg vil si du var illojal når du skrev at du noenganger ønsket jeg var noen andres barn. Jeg vil si at du var hjerteløs og kald som stein da jeg påførte deg et løfte (som jeg holdt) og du fortsatte. Henna, vet du hva dere har lært meg? Vet du hva jeg har lært meg selv? Alt er ikke verdt det. Og jeg skal påstå, på min sjel, at å høre barnet ditt frasi deg på ekte burde knust deg mer enn det gjorde.

Det er tilgivelse i himmelen, men skylden vår går ingen plass. Du får ha fred. Jeg vil ikke annet. Når jeg endelig går fullstendig drita lei, vil skylden min fortsatt finnes enda jeg ikke er her. Det gode også. Du sugde kanskje, men jeg og RaHi er ennå her. Når jeg husker deg, smiler du. Jeg bærer korset du la igjen på badet den gangen i mitt 9-ende klasseår. Jeg har lyst til å bytte fornavn, men etternavnet du la igjen er testamentert til meg fra familien din, så det er mitt for evig. Det samme er genene mine som ga meg ansiktet mitt, høyden. Det er samme gener som skapte matriarker som nå må dø.

 

* * *

**MINNER OM TID**

Men du kan ikke få det tilbake, sa den gamle mannen. Er det lagt i kurven, er det borte for alltid. Hvor teit, tenkte shanelle, hvor uendelig teit. Kurven ligner på en hvilken som helst annen kurv.  Hvem var den til å bestemme at Nelson måtte være død? Jeg skulle også likt å forsvinne, sa hun og sparket til kurven i raseri. Den gamle mannen og heksen og hulen og alt vondt- som er verden- ble sinte, men ingen av dem hadde noe å si for Shanelle. Hun savnet Nelson, og som alle vet er savn sterker enn ondskap (20. aug 2016)

  

Tægg sæ sjøl, æ e

lattern som brukte å finnes i lufta over et spisebord, nu fløtta å skifta duk på

NEI-et som blei klussa ne i frustrasjon av å ikke klare, den 26. juni 2016

den svarte penkjoln din som e førr stor, mn som blei tatt hånd om allikavel- kjære dæ, æ klare ikke kaste alt du eide, kjære dæ

flisgolv som må bli et domene i terapi, trudde ikke æ sku bli så flink t d

øyan t ei som ska dø, hadde smerta, å i øyan lå du å alle oss andre å mæ, vi e alle d samme, vi e alle menneska

tusn plassa som har blidd merka av dæ på alle vis som går an, sjøl den bussholdeplassn du tagga d nedre hjørne på da du va sekstn

sammenkoplinga mella et dusin menneska som ellers ikke hadde hatt nokka å snakke om

stoffa som blei brakt frem av årtusna, fra solørken t tundraen i øst å hit kor dem slo sæ ne

dattra di.

 

æ føle ikke hjerte mitt. Æ

trur æ la d igjen i gangen (28. juli 2018)

 

henna, ditt barn er her

men hun er ikke lengre meg

han vet (20. juli 2016)

 

drittårn med drittfolk

og vindu og dører som ikke åpner seg

en trang til å slette

en trang til å gjemme

maskerte skikkelser

går fra krok til krok, 

og ler

vitsene deres er bestandig teite

for de er drittfolk 

, men de er mine drittfolk,

og de synger våre vers

på språk som er uforståelige utenfor

vårt mål, som snart vil ligge her

i steinrøysa

som var vårt tårn

en blomsterkrans vil ligge der

blant ruinene som var mitt hjem

mine søppelvenner

***

i landets øyne er vi lite verdt, vi vet, vi sørger, vi ser

steinene knust, vi skjønner

vi må tilbake 

her på kald sand, øde land

er strake veier- de til byene - de til alt jeg rømte fra

men jeg har hæler, har jeg ikke

og hva jeg engang var i bystaden

er jeg ikke lenger

så

trør hælene mine andre veier

landet vil ikke ha meg mer

***

hvorfor tenkte jeg aldri på

kjeftet og smelte så lenge

tenkte aldri på (gjorde jeg vel)

at selv steinhjem kan rase

at der ute er slegger ment for å rydde

vår lort, trampet ned i listverket

vårt mørtel, rennende gugge av salte tanker, og fiksering på arr

jeg trodde hjemme skulle vare for evig (20. juli 2016)

  

en minnestund

ett merke

med tid vil det bli bedre

ikke sant?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til neste gang vil jeg prøve å få en noenlunde sammenhengende tekst. Vi ses xx


	13. PROPP/ FABRIKKERING AV MORAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ folkens

Hei, du. Jeg skriver til deg fordi alt føles veldig tungt akkurat nå. Hah. Akkurat nå... Vel, mer enn vanlig. 

 

Jeg er ikke helt klar over hva som skjer, men det er mye. Jeg er veldig sliten av denne forlengede eksistensen og dèt på en annen måte enn jeg var sist mars da depresjon og sorg hadde slitt alt ned til bare murveggene stod. Som vanlig- siden du døde- er jeg veldig redd for tankene mine. Jeg er redd for hva slitenheten kan bringe. Jeg er redd verden og jeg er redd maktesløshet. Jeg er redd dette er hva min virkelighet vil bestå av til dagen jeg får dø. Det hadde ikke vært noe å leve for, hadde det vel? Kanskje jeg heller skulle ha sett youtubevideoer til natten kom, men da ville tankene fortsatt være der- like klart- imorgen. De kan lure seg selv alt de vil og det er alt de er godt for, men du kan ikke tråkke ned alt og forvente at det fortsetter å tie. Så, jeg skal skrive ned sannhetene, for jeg kommer aldri til å gidde å være som dem. Jeg kan være 100x bedre enn det. 

  1. Jeg savner deg. 



* * *

 

Hva vil dere av meg? Kroppen min? Sjelen min? Alle følelsene som lagres i dette kjøttberget? Jeg kan ikke ikke bry meg. Jeg er ikke laget for å skyve vekk det jeg ser. Det finnes en andel mennesker i verden som er merket "M". For hva skal jeg ikke si, men vi er de nærmeste jordskorpen og det som synger under, nærmest et helvete og en himmel, nærmest oss selv og lengst borte. Å fødes slik gjør vondt. Å fødes slik betyr at du for hvert år får gudegitt en snor snurret av andre snorer, til å en  dag kunne lage din egen i hvilken form du vil. Dette innlegget må være et @ fordi dere ikke lar meg være. Mamma, sitter du komfortabelt og ser på hva de mener her nede? "Man blir vant til." "Det er nå slik det er." Kjære makter fødde meg rasende. Kjære makter ga meg et flagg å vifte når jeg så drit. Jeg slenger den i trynet på dere:

  1. Jeg savner deg fortsatt.



 

Et bilde lagret på nettet. Det var en blå jakke.

 

Å tenke på deg i jernsengen fikk meg til å ville spy. Å tenke på rommene du ga meg til å vokse opp i får meg til å ville knekke mine egne armer.

 

* * *

  

Unnskyld for at jeg kun sender vonde ord. Unnskyld for at jeg tenker som jeg gjør. Jeg vet vi hadde så mange gode minner. Jeg lurer på hvor de alle blir av enkelte dager, jeg sverger- det er som de fordufter og alt som er igjen er skjelettstrukturen hvor de brukte å stå, hvor jeg vet de _skulle_ stå, men jeg makter ikke føle dem, smake dem. Det gjør meg trist at det er slik, mamma. Det gjør meg trist at du ikke får høre annet. Værsåsnill å ha forståelse. En gang i fremtiden skal jeg hente dem tilbake og sette dem i varmen, så de kan gro tilbake til det de brukte å være.

 

Jeg har hengt den frie dynen min til lufting over den oppslåtte skapdøren, men jeg synes fortsatt den lukter. Det er merker på puten min som var ny til Lillehammer. Jeg klarer ikke å skille på om lukten finnes eller om det kun er i hodet mitt. Værsåsnill, vær stolt av hva jeg klarte å utrette og hva det krevde av meg. Værsåsnill, vær stolt av meg, for det er ingen andre til å gjøre det.

 

Hun skulle ta blodtrykk av meg og på inndersvningen av alburommet mitt er svake strektegninger jeg ikke vil vise frem. Den gangen jeg fikk blodtrykksfall- det var bare løgn- jeg ringte fordi jeg seriøst trodde jeg holdt på å dø, jeg tenkte bladene mine kunne ha infisert meg med noe, jeg tenkte organene mine endelig sviktet meg. Kroppen og hodet er atskilt, sjelen et sted langt borte fordi den ikke orker se på. De har ikke noe med. De har ikke noe med. Min historie er min historie. Jeg ønsker bare å trekke for ermene, ikke la noen se for nøye på beliggenheten som er litt for iøyenkallende om man bare oppdager snevet av den.

 

Bildet hvor jeg ser deg. Er det hodet mitt som er ute etter noe? Figuren din går fremfor alle andres. Du er den viktigste. Jeg kan innrømme at det bildet knuste meg litt innvendig, et slags ondsinnet testament til hvordan vi brukte å ha det, et klikkbilde av et sekund en sommer, et hastig øyeblikk som ingen da tenkte noe over, et lite knivstikk karma kan komme seg vel unna med uten at jeg kan gjøre noe.

 

Nåtiden hvor en kontorstemme sier jeg er i kontakt med følelsene mine når jeg bare vil. Jeg er spesiell sånn.

 

Når hun spør hvorfor jeg valgte studieretningen jeg valgte og jeg ikke kan forklare uten å forklare. Kjære henne, den kuttet jeg raskt av. Hvordan skulle jeg forklare det umulige, det andre ikke engang kan se. Verre er at jeg aldri vil ha henne tenkende på sånt. Noen mennesker er mer gull enn andre, la det være slik. Etter all medynkslatingen er munnen min en eneste stor omkjøring, så jeg sier det var det tryggeste, jeg trengte noe trygt og stabilt. Føkk livet mitt, disse årene, jeg ser stillheten i lufta i huset etterpå, den døde i kisten i Tromsø, en renskning som like gjerne kunne ha blitt gjort av en nylig blind mann med potetskreller, alle nettene alene med Pus, som om han kunne rette på ensomheten som vokste sopp og angst på badet. Det er ynkelig for meg å være, å velge praktisk fremfor idyllisk, å skyve alle ønsker til side for hva som er det nyttige,- men hva kan en deprimert ungdom i sorg velge vel? Som jeg husket følte jeg så godt som ingenting på den tiden uansett, annet enn smerte over å leve. Henna.

 

Mannen som sier til meg “ikke finn på å bli gammel”. I et sekund ville jeg svare: “Neida,” av ren automatikk og det er kanskje ikke så av veie heller. Hva skulle jeg gjort som dement, Henna? Hva skulle jeg engang gjort som nedgangsobjekt, surnet og fordømt av å ha jobbet for lenge i samme yrke i samme by, kun en samling vaner jeg ikke turte røre meg fra, kun en samling redsler for å være alene til den grad at jeg selger kroppen min ut for å fylle tomrommet- hva skulle jeg vært, Henna? Deg?

 

Solen som glodde ned på barnehagen den sommerferien. Jeg må takke deg for den sommerferien, muligheten til å se deg i aksjon, se den delen av hjertet ditt, jeg må takke deg. Måtte det være sol hver dag i Himmelen. Måtte du få sitte ute og bli brunere enn meg.

 

Takk for at du hentet meg i Lillehammer. Unnskyld for hodepinen din. Du trodde sikkert det var jobben din som hadde gitt deg den. Unnskyld meg for at jeg aldri kan spørre deg hvor lenge du gikk rundt med vondt i hodet, unnskyld Henna. Jeg håper det var to fine dager der nede uansett. Jeg er glad du kom deg vekk fra Narvik. Jeg fant esken du kjøpte på Søstrene Grene hvor vennene mine brukte handle også. Jeg fant esken og innholdet oppi og gjorde nøyaktig hva som føltes best; minions til RaHi, frozen til bursdagskaken min. Du kan aldri komme til noen av bursdagene mine, men jeg sådde frozen kakepynt på en gigantisk sjokoladekake en venn av meg lagde, jeg tror ikke engang jeg fortalte hvor de kom ifra, som om det var min idè. Visste du at noenganger finnes det åpne armer, her i Nord- Norge? JA ville ikke ha de resterende papptallerknene i familiebursdagen min etterpå, men det lot jeg være hans problem. Henna, det minste jeg kan gjøre fra denne situasjonen er å gro litt pigger. Det er mitt liv.

 

* * *

 

Ansiktet hans har eldret seg. Det er for lett å glemme at de rundt synker sammen, òg. Rødere. Tynnere. Hengende i huden. Til atomer å være er vi ikke særlig heldige, er vi vel? Eller er det trykket fra en kontinuitet som ennå går, tross at jeg har glemt av tikkingen i bakgrunnen? Der går an å slukes så av sine egne følelser at man glemmer at mye annet- faktisk det meste annet- gir faen. Verden fortsetter. Husker du hvordan det stod skrevet at DET ER ILLOJALT SOM BARE FAEN? Det er fortsatt det. Trodde du jeg skulle legge meg under de andre, Henna? Jeg har en moral. Det èr illojalt, for hver og en av oss er det eneste som betyr noe, det eneste som noengang har betydd noe, for vi er vendepunktene i oss selv, en systematisk uendelighet dømt til å dø. Jeg har tenkt på det grove jeg skrev i sinnet mitt over å ha mistet deg, familien min (som den var), hjemmet mitt (som den var), tryggheten min (finnes ikke lenger), og jeg mener det mest etiske vil være å stå ved det. Det er tross alt flere om meg om dette. På disse slitne kontinentene finnes mange som raser fra seg på alle mulige slags måter. På en slags vridd måte bare vi kan forstå (ikke du, om du ikke har stått her) fortjener de at noen navngir lidelsen. Jeg skulle ønske noen hadde gjort det for meg. Jeg skulle ønske jeg ikke bor i et land som styrer unna følelser som om det var gift. Henna.

Det er på tide jeg lærte meg å snakke om disse tingene for å brekke lengdegraden fra en tradisjon som vil kvele undersåttene. 

 

_\- Ditt barn for evig._


	14. HYMNE FOR MAI

Dette føles så dumt å skrive. Jeg skriver det hver gang, gjør jeg ikke? Jeg savner deg. Jeg kunne ha dødd for en klem akkurat nå. Fortell meg at det skal ordne seg. Jeg er gammel nok til å vite at ingen vet noe, men jeg hadde trodd deg der, om du bare sa det. Du skulle fått høre noe artig istedenfor dette. Beklager. Om det letter trykket litt kan jeg si at jeg det finnes gode ting, også. De er der. En plass,,,

 

Det nærmer seg et andre jubileum. ~~Mai~~. _Mai_. **Mai**. ~~_**M A I .**_~~

 

 "." ",". Vent. "På andre siden der er stedet vi kjøper sushi. Jeg har en venn som elsker sushien der. Der er biblioteket. De har masse bra sci-fi. Vi bruker å ha forelesninger der, eller sånne åpne forelesninger. Møter." Jeg vet ikke hva jeg sa. Jeg husker 

stripete bag, hvit&blå-stripet, hvor fargene hadde rent over enannen. Hotell på nedsiden, som en boks rett under bilveien. Måtte løfte en rullekoffert over trappa. Sånne grå skiferstener. Resepsjonen i en unaturlig vinkel for inngangen; men mannen bak var hyggelig enda jobben hans tørret ut livet hans som prakisperioden tørret ut neglebåndene mine. Avrundet. Det er en heis til venstre for resepsjonen. 

handlegata uten omtanke. Den byen betydde mye for meg. På en sær måte kan enkelte steder gi oss frihet. Vi slipper å grave den frem. Vi kan finne det i dusteting- gamle bygninger vi ikke har sett før, historier vi skulle likt å ta del i, snirkler av idèer hvor hender vi ikke kjenner la gatesteiner en gang, bygde trehus en gang. I den byen syntes jeg det fantes en allerede- eksisterende del av meg. Narvik kunne sett sånn ut hadde det ikke vært for bombingen under krigen. Noen kunne ha prøvd å forstå seg på oss som folkeslag. Hadde Narvik ikke blitt bombet sønder under krigen, hadde jeg ikke sittet som et spørsmålstegn i en drosje påvei til skolen den høsten; jeg hadde aldri sett arkitektur på den måten fortsatt i live. Som narvikværing er jeg tilvent å leve under en evig påminnelseskraft fra historiens andre side, om tap, om folkene som reise hus på 50- tallet med det billigste de kunne finne fordi penger ikke var å finne. Jeg har vokst opp med hakkene på klossehjørnene, det kjente mønsteret av maling som flasser av vegger. Det er en naturlighet for meg. Første gang jeg så relikviene av fortiden tok de pusten fra meg. Jeg brukte å gå meg vill bare så jeg kunne se dem. Jeg kommer aldri til å være laget av sånt, men det er lov å elske det som er utenfor rekkevidde. Liksom, de fleste av oss vil aldri nå månen. Vi kan elske henne fordet. 

 

Jeg drømte om det gamle familiestedet vårt igjen. Det var sommer. Floa vår påvei inn, men ikke riktig der ennå. Havet var nydelig turkis, slik det ikke er i virkeligheten. Det var sandbunn i drømmen min. De andre hadde allerede stått opp da jeg gjorde det. De var kledde til anledningen. Mai. Føkk, det var blomster der. Føkk det. Barna sprang omkring og jeg ville tusen ganger heller ha sprunget sammen med dem enn å ende opp hvor jeg måtte. Det var forventet at jeg skulle være om bord på båten å feire mai. På trappen som førte over følte jeg allerede hvordan hjertet mitt sank. Det krøp sammen over de smertefulle forventningene og nektet å åpne seg. Smilene der nede tæret på meg. Tanten min fortalte hvordan hun hadde valgt ut blomstene til ære for deg, men tønnene hun hadde valgt for blomsterjorden var for høye. Blomstene dine vistes ikke.

Jeg har snurret tilbake til utgangspunktet, viser det seg. Jeg er så redd. Jeg trodde sykdommen min skulle ha en ende. Jeg trodde kroppen min skulle bli fri. Henna. Jeg eier ikke kroppen min. Hvor feil jeg tok. Hvorfor trodde jeg på de som sa slik? Hvorfor er jeg så naiv? Henna, jeg gråter mens jeg skriver. Jeg kan ikke ringe deg igjen og fortelle hvor redd jeg er. Jeg har ingen å fortelle det til. Planen min var å ikke dø av dette, ikke dø med dette. Faktisk hadde jeg planer om å besøke Tromsø for å gå den gamle meg i møte, for å sy sammen problemene jeg hadde, for å konsultere sorgdelene av meg selv som trengs å lappes sammen. Jeg tenkte å ta bussen oppover en morgen, gå til universitetet, gå den gamle skoleveien min, stanse på sykkelbrua og se hva jeg finner av gamle biter. 2016- Solveig går der ennå med ønsket om å dø. Hun stanser på brua og føler ingenting bortsett fra en murring som lengter mot kulde. Drakten hennes er praktfull a normalia. "Visst skal jeg dø, men jeg skal se føkkings fab ut mens jeg er påvei dithen. Fy faen, hva de skal huske meg for."

Synd jeg la planene hennes i grus. Kanskje det hadde vært for det beste. Vi må vite når vi skal heise opp flagget for retrett. Vi må vite når å fortsette ikke er verdt det lenger. Jeg er ikke feig.


	15. VÅRTEGN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når jeg tenker på deg, skjærer en lengsel i meg. Den reduserer meg, fritar meg for ord. Lengselen kutter meg ned hvor jeg står og etterlater bare gapende selvskadekutt. Alt som står igjen er retten til å tigge og å be. 
> 
> Jeg ber om unnskyldning.

Hei, .

Hei. 

Jeg vet ikke hva som er meningen, sånn akkurat nå. Jeg har gjort noe som kan tolkes som overilt. Når alt kommer til alt var du en stor del av impluskontrollen min, sant, så... Jeg vil være ærlig med deg, slik jeg steber etter å være ærlig med meg selv. Det er ikke bestandig så lett, da, når ting er som de er. Jeg _vet_ ikke hva som foregår. Jeg har _ikke_ planlagt livet mitt. Om planene jeg la skulle ha holdt vann, hadde jeg ikke engang vært her nå. Vi hadde vært ilag en plass, forhåpentligvis. Kroppen min hadde fått råtne en plass, forhåpentligvis. Henna, jeg skal være ærlig; når folk spør meg som om de tror jeg lyver om planene mine, vrenges speilbildet mitt en tanke. De tror jeg lyver når jeg sier "jeg vet ikke," som om vi alle vet noe, som om vi alle har funnet en plass å så frø til sommeren. Jeg er ærlig når jeg svarer, men det er slett ikke på en vond, udugelig måte. Jeg skal være ærlig, Henna. Jeg planla ikke å være i live så lenge, så valgene har kommet for å bite meg i ræva. Hva er greia med alt som eksisterer? Forordningen lyder så suspekt. En perle, to perler, masse perler, hele pakka. Narvik, Harstad, Lillehammer, Vancouver, Sydney, hele verdenskartet. (Du får lov til å le). Jeg droppet ut.

 

Vi drar til et hageland for å sanke inn godmenende til deg. Det er den i sveingen ned til Amfi. Ender opp med å velge to gule, to blå, to hvite blomster. Det pissregnet allerede da, så jeg vet ikke hvorfor vi valgte akkurat denne dagen eller hvorfor vi fortsatte. Det er litt som om å besøke et gravsted er en liten ferd. Ting må være i orden. Om du har bestemt deg for å dra, så drar du. Så vi møtte deg, møtte avataren din i kald stein nederst ved stien. Du har sikkert hørt hvordan elven like ved har formet seg ut; det smelter i fjellene.

Jeg holdt paraplyen mens han grav. Det var et telt av en paraply, men tilbake til bilen var vi fordampete og med hår som lagde rennevei ned til nakken. På fingrene var gravjord, samt fjorårets gjødsel fra skyld og beklagelser, men det skremmer meg ikke lenger. Jeg tror ikke noen skulle holdt seg selv igjen på sånt et sted. Det er fredelig. Det er så mange andre plasser man kan skape baluba.

Det som henger seg igjen er mismotet. Først skal du dø, så skal vi være triste, så skal det kappes av. Jeg sier dette formeg selv, for ingen gidder å høre på meg her uansett: Du kan ikke kappe av sorg som en syk lem. Sorg er systematisk. Lmao.

Nå,  jeg har fått følelsene mine (litt) tilbake etter å ha skjært meg selv, sultet meg selv, prøvd å lowkey highkey drept meg selv, så det sårer meg å være så ensom. Som jeg sa til en damen på kontoret: jeg tror ikke det hadde gjort så forbannet vondt om man bare hadde kunnet prate om det. Jeg føler at du lytter til meg her selv om ingen andre gjør det. Jeg føler (og jeg vet) at du hadde prøvd å forstå. Jeg føler at du ikke hadde avfeid smerten min som sedvane her er. Tilogmed jeg avfeier smerten min. Se hvor det skylte meg hen- en jævla depresjon, det tok så lang tid før det gikk an å kjenne en vind mot ansiktet, å finne en grunn til å stå opp om morgenen, å ikke avslutte hver indre monolog med "du burde dø." Min mamma- det som sårer meg er hvor lite jeg får lov til å nevne at det ikke er okei. Det er et svik, for sorgen dreier seg etter alt om deg, der er du, minnet om deg, og kan man ikke ta vare på det ene, er det vanskelig å ta vare på resten. Egentlig, det som hadde smurt såret, hadde vært å bli forstått.

_Det gjør vondt og jeg hater mai._

Vet det ble sagt at gode ting skulle komme her, men du får vente. Jeg fikk til å skrive noe. Du har lest forgjengeren dens før. Det får være din historie, så du får sitte i Himmelen og si jeg skrivr så grusomme ting mens du smiler og uffer deg. Måtte jeg få gjennopplive det jeg engang var, eller om så biter av det. Maktene vite at jeg ikke ble puttet på denne forbanna jorda for å selge inn sjelen min til ting som ikke betyr noe. <\--- les det som du vil. Jeg gleder meg fortsatt til å være ferdig, men tiden har vel kommet for at det skal gå an å fungere underveis, og når kvelden kommer kan jeg ta et siste pust og legge med på samme side som du. Fy faen, tbh, tbh to be honest- jeg har fortjent en pause, og for å være ærlig: jeg har fortjent så mye bedre.

 

* * *

 

Er det noe der? Er det noe utenfor sløret, noe jeg ikke kan se? Hvem faen er det som slår i skapene mine? Hvem er det som går i gangen om nettene? Hvem var det som opererte ovnen min, ikke lot den være på, her i Harstad? Fy faen i helvetet, jeg skulle gjerne tro det var deg. Fy faen, hva jeg hadde strekt meg etter for å få det. Selv etter denne tiden lingrer en smal desperasjon i hjertet mitt, så vanskelig å bli kvitt. Den har bleke armer. Den snor seg etter deg. Hvor tror du drømmene mine kommer fra, Henriette? Hvem tror du rører i tjernet mitt av savn i bakhodet mitt med lange negler, lar de dryppe, lager rørelse som om vemmelsen av lengsel er enn tromme av vann. I skyggens dens føler jeg meg ombildet som en stakkarslig skikkelse. Det kan godt bare komme av miljøet på utsiden, hvor alle forteller meg at det er på tide å Aldri Tenke På Deg Igjen. Vet du at der er ting selv en som meg kan være stolt over? Det er sant. Det jeg har er mitt eget. Jeg har formet meg selv fordi du var sugen, fordi farshan var sugen, fordi ingen av dere giddet å vurdere hvilke oppvekstvilkår dere spadde. Kanskje like greit, for hvem vet hva jeg hadde blitt ellers. Har du ikke sett Rette Mennesker? Prioriteringene deres er helt feile. De tror hele verden er som de har blitt fortalt. Tilslutt slukes de av sånne som meg. Folk drar fra dem. Det står kofferter i gangen når de kommer hjem fra arbeid en time for tidlig på mandagsettermiddagen. Badet er tømt for tannbørster, hårbørster. Halve delen av sengen vil stå urørt herfra. Men jeg vet. Jeg er ikke dum. Jeg er bare halveis naiv.

Dessverre er jeg ikke naiv nok til å tro at du finnes på denne siden, selv etter alt som skjedde med kroppen din. Jeg hadde skjønt villigheten til å bli etter det^. Ingenting er mer forståelig for en som meg om du hadde følt at kroppen din svek deg, om du hadde følt at alt som før bærte deg svek vekten din og lot deg falle.  Når jeg ser musklene mine gå berserk i terapitimene, er det ingenting som er jevnere å tro enn at ting setter seg. Og så hender det at jeg vet vi er mer enn kjøtt og blod, så det skriver seg som en selvfølgelighet at et sinne kan boble selv uten legeme, at frykt ikke nødvendigvis dabber av etter døden. Du vet som de sier enkelte spøkelser lukter av parfymen de brukte i levende live? Det er litt sånn. Forresten- jeg tilkalte ett-eller-annet hjemme under en høytlesning. Det er ikke første gang det har skjedd med den historien- historien om store trær og en kirkegårdsgutt- men det gjentok seg ikke med noen av de andre historiene. Det ga meg en veldig spesiell kjensel av å bli avlyttet av èn som virkelig fokuserte på teksten. Kanskje det bare var temaet, melankolien i den, jeg antar det aldri vil bli klart hva det var. Forresten 2.0 - det er et godt tegn. At jeg leser høyt igjen er et godt tegn på fremgang. Jeg har savnet stødigheten man kan fremkalle om man bare liker noe godt nok. 

* * *

 

Noe sært som jeg vil påpeke, er noe en youtuber sa. Han hadde engang en bestemor. Siste gangen han så henne var da hun var lagt i åpen kiste, seende ut som de døde gjør. Han sier han angrer på at det siste minnet hans med henne er den stunden i begravelsen. Han sier han ikke klarer å tenke på henne lenger uten å tenke på fjeset hennes, kaldt og dødt.

Det jeg skal si nå har ingenting med begravelser å gjøre, men værsåsnill å lytt allikevel. Det er litt sært, men fortsatt. Det slår meg at jeg ikke har ansett disse siste årene som år uten deg. Du er, på tross av å ikke riktig være. Mennesker er ikke flekker; vi kan ikke vaskes vekk. Lol. Familien min har prøvd da. 

Nei.

Jeg har båret noe av deg fra helvete i Narvik til helvete i Tromsø til hvaenn dette er. Folk sier man lever videre i tankene og selv om akkurat det er bullshit, har du en klar tilstedeværelse tilogmed som død. Jeg har en død mor. Du er min døde mor. Det er ikke slik at jeg nå er født uten deg. Det er ingen makt på jord som kan fjerne deg fra køyen inni meg hvor du hviler- og alt kunne gjerne prøvd, for jeg biter nå. Denne slipingen har slipt vekk giddetheten der, hvorfor skulle jeg tillate mer? Jeg har tatt vare på kvitteringene for det som skjedde, jeg har bestemt at det ennå er og alltid vil være drit, at man ikke skal akseptere menneskelig lidelse bare fordi den er en konstant, det er fortsatt hva det er. 

Nå har jeg skrevet meg langt fra det som poenget var. Jeg mente bare å si, at det føles ikke som jeg har hatt noen siste minner av deg. Slik jeg ser det, har jeg minner som er forskjellige. I minnet mitt er det du før og du etter. Bursdager før mai 2016, når du hadde laget tapasretter og stilt dem opp på de brune kjøkkenbenkene av tre i Hundalsgata med navneskilt på hver. August 2017 hvor vi er en gjeng i Skjomen. Du er ingen plass å finne, men vi tenner lys på kaka og det går ikke- nillelys er ikke ment for å brukes til annet enn å dryppe stearin på kaka. Det er noe annet å fylle år uten deg. Jeg skal ikke spille for mye på klisjèer, men den dagen i august føles glipen mellom oss både stor og liten. Du har en ufattelig stor plassering i hver bursdag jeg har uten deg, fordi jeg aldri klarer å vri meg ut av tomheten til hver anledning. Vi er nå hos farshan istedenfor hjemmet i Hundalsgata. Det kan hjernen min rasjonere. Jeg går rundt med forberedelser på fingrene fordi du skal komme senere med familien min. Vi dekker bordet. De første ringer på, det strømmer sko inn i gangen, opp trappen. Vi hilser på dem, vi hilser på alle. Du er ikke der og du er ikke der og du-. Alle sofaplassene er tatt og sjokoladekaken delt ut og det er ikke plass til deg noensteder fordi du ikke trenger plass, fordi du aldri vil komme mer, fordi jeg er alene på det viset. Jeg tilbringer to timer med å snakke med gjestene og hvert sekund øker glipen mellom oss, eller er det samholdet mellom oss, hvor plassene tatt bare er konstateringer av et fravær som tar like mye luft som den levende familien min. Vet du høyden oppunder taket, Henna? Hvorfor er det at jeg merker deg så godt den dagen? Jeg går i skam over utsagnene og blikkene, og jeg har fått hate delen av meg selv som ikke vil slippe eller glemme, for det er hva alle forteller til enhver tid at en skulle gjøre. Er jeg så feil for å fortstte å bry meg om deg? Er jeg galt innstilt for å holde minnet ditt? Jeg har bare èn mor og jeg får ikke huske henne. 


	16. ET ANDRE JUBILEUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanskje noe mer behagelig. Det ligger fortsatt en skarphet i visse toner jeg bare kan beklage.

18\. mai 2018 er bare en spalte blant mange spalter i et bur. Mellom spaltene glipper luften som bøyer seg for jernverket, herfra til Himmelen. Det er i oss alle, det er oss alle. Du fortjener så mange gode ord og jeg vil gi dem til deg som et barn lager kroner av villblomster til å gi sine kjære. Husker du bildet av en sommer, en vår, en tidlig høst, i Alta; Finnmark, hvor du sitter parkert på et sandkassegjerde av tre? Det er biler til siden av deg. Det kan skimtes noen gamle modeller, noen av farshans venner. Som jeg husker å bli fortalt var dere på et treff av et eller annet slag i den stunden. Det fantes en mening med treffet. Kanskje det var bilene. Kanskje det ikke holdt med skjitprattreffet det året. 

Hvordan det nå var, sitter du der fremoverlent mot kamera og fotograf. Du har beina godt plantet i den tørre bakken. Albuene dine hviler på hvert sitt kne. Hendene holder ansiktet. Du ser levende ut, som om det faktisk var en ekte dag som en gang skjedde. Du ser ut slik jeg husker deg. Du vet, (og du får smile) man kan aldri riktig vite med fotografier. Du har sikkert kjent på følelsen, òg- man holder et fotografi og idet man ser øynene til et menneske som visstnok skal ha levd og dødd, idet man ser ansiktene deres og hvor vakre de er og hvordan de beveger seg nesten til du kan se for deg øyeblikket fortsette, du kan se for deg neste replikk, neste smil, et rist på hodet- da kan man lure om man er heldig nok til å få et slikt innblikk i noens tidligere liv, og øyeblikket virker med ett hellig på et vis. Noen kan se på dine bilder nå og føle det samme, mamma. Er det ikke rart? Kvelden kommer da vi alle er gamle bilder, skjulte skatter man bare kan tenke seg til og ikke lenger nå. Til dette vil jeg minne på: du er ikke mindre av denne grunn. 

Jeg har ikke flere tilføyelser på dette^. Dette har allerede trukket tårene til jobb. Noen ba meg ikke gråte (det er ikke nå) og til dette må det svares at ikke alle tårer er onde. Det er som det er. Får man være glad, så får man vel grine. Man får vel ha flere sider. Man får vel leve i de korte årene man har. Ikke at jeg skulle ha levd lenge. Jeg prøver bare å få frem et poeng. 

* * *

 

tilgi ham

tilgi meg

tilgi en frist på nettet samme helg

lytt til oss

jeg savner stemmen din, men

jeg kan enda høre den om jeg forsøker

 

* * *

 

Det står skrevet, og jeg er lei meg for tilstanden som regjerte mellom oss (<\-- komma for dramatiquèùè- effekt). Det kan ikke være mye uoppgjort i Himmelen, som jeg tror, bare her på Jorda fordi vi suger, så det er mer for å ha sagt det enn å få noe ugjort jeg snakker nå. Jeg har blitt Såpass at jeg vet nytten av å holde Kvitteringer nå til dags, men det var en gammel lærdom hos meg, smidd inn og lenket sammen med et adhd-vennskapsbånd. Det er også en lærdom, bare litt mindre gammel, at byrder av nag er tunge å bære over lange avstander. Man burde ikke bære kampsteiner uten å vite for hvor lenge, men vite hvor man kan hente dem om nødvendig. Ingenting av det neste som staves her vil være pent, så du kan velge å slå meg av om du vil. Jeg hadde forstått det valget. Det neste som staves her, vil imidlertid bare være ting jeg sier. Bak dem er ingen dødelig vekt. Jeg har tro på at jeg forstår hvorfor det ble slik det ble, både dine valg og mine, selv om mine valg veide sparsomlig. 

Jeg har aldri følt meg som noe av verdi. Det fantes ingen andre jeg stolte mer på enn deg. Jeg hadde aldri, på denne jord, innrømmet det ovenfor deg, men det er sant. Du er den eneste som så ungen for hva den var. Det gjorde veldig vondt når du gang på gang lot meg stå å dure. Det kommer sikkert ikke til å være noen andre til å såre meg på samme måte som du gjorde, for det lærte meg ett og annet om tilgjengelighet og åpne rygger, hva det vil si, hva det tillater. 

Til versus for dette er situasjoner hvor kjærlighet på samme måte som lys plutselig finner meg, finner meg, banker på, minner meg om alt godt. Var det ikke noen der alle de årene? Har jeg ikke hatt noe som mange aldri har, ikke et eneste snev? Og når jeg ser for meg ansiktet ditt er det smilende. Jeg kjenner hvert krok av det ansiktet. Det er lov å gråte. Farshan liker ikke at jeg gråter over deg og så gjør i grunnen ikke jeg heller, men da pga det harde slitet det tar på hjertet mitt, min mamma. Allikevel er det ihvertfall i kveld en god svie, på tross av de grusomme marerittene som har dundra inn sin ankomst de siste døgnene, virkelig- du sier så mye grusomt i søvnet mitt- men i denne stund er det brettet om meg en liten fred. Fred, tynn og loslitt, men kanskje jeg får sove i natt. Du våger ikke å synes synd på meg, det er bare de drømmene hvor du må dø igjen... Kjære deg. Jeg har ikke hjertet for sånt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du har sikkert bemerket at jeg skriver litt mer som det brukte å være. Det er bare juks; jeg har lest, faktisk. Hvem skulle trodd det i 2018? Har savnet det. Bare ikke forvent slikt fra nå av, selv om jeg skal prøve. 
> 
> Hade xxx


	17. HER

Du er tilbake og en bryllupskjole tres på. Du har bare øyne for ektemannen din, enser meg ikke. Om du hadde vendt deg, om så bare for ett sekund, hadde du sett hullet i virkeligheten min åpne seg. Du kunne ikke være tilbake. Hvordan kunne du være tilbake?

Jeg skriver til deg i angst. Det er voksenterminologi for "jeg er redd." Voksenterminologi er ikke verdt dritt. Det er bare skjold vi bruker straks vi virkelig begynner å innse at Ting Ikke Vil Gi Seg. Fra et blått fjes i sykdom til ditt yngre vakre, men ikke ett av dem sparte skriveren for noen skyld eller harme. Snehvit er bruden. Ung er ansiktet. Døden skal hente oss inn. Jeg trynet inn i en snødunge på vei hjem mens jeg tenkte den tanken, og ingenting ble bedre. Falt meterlangt til venstresiden som om noen hadde påført meg et dødelig kutt. _Hva med begravelsen?_ I drømmen min veide den tanken så tungt, du har ingen aning der du sitter i Himmelen, jeg kunne ønske jeg var sammen med deg på kvelder som denne. 

Hva jeg kunne ha fortalt deg av velsignede ting, nå som du ikke kan høre, og fortelle skal jeg gjøre uansett som en ubetydelig gest man ikke klarer å bli kvitt- en halvveis dårlig vane, men ufarlig. Ansiktet hennes- du hadde likt henne så godt. Øyne store som gullmynter. Jeg har prøvd å gi det opp, men i det lyktes jeg egentlig aldri. Du hadde forstått. 

Postkassebytting i hast. Drømmen om å stå i still var implantert av din type mennesker og jeg tror, nå som jeg har blitt eldgammel, at den kanskje ikke er for meg. Det finnes et par milliarder mennesker der ute, hvorfor i all verden skulle man innfinne seg noen plass? ADHD-en min begynner å gjøre seg gjeldende, som en ektefelle jeg ikke var 100% klar over at jeg hadde før jeg stod der, et kakestykke på tallerkenen, en skje i munnen. Om jeg i mitt neste liv må leve med en forstyrrelse igjen -- men hva er man uten et grunnlag i grunnen? 

Felles for alle er de saiko drømmene våre, håpene våre, målene våre, om det som kan bli, kunne ha vært og aldri-ville-kunne-men-MEN, er syken liggende i kroker i margen vår, sendt nedover genfeltene våre med uro og realitetsorientering, men kjære, vi er primater som gjør alt feil. Jeg vil sverge på angsten min dypsunket på innsiden av ribbeina mine, hvor kun bilder av de forgåtte skulle ha overlevd cellebytte, men se- der overlevde annet også. Der er noen hviskende om FEIL og SKAM. Hva jeg skulle ha gjort for å bytte dem bort. Men vet du hva, Henna? Man får gjøre det nest beste? Man får gjøre akkurat det man vil. 

Maria har det bedre. Maria har fått en kjæreste. For nå er det kaffe på kjelen. Hvem kan si noe for fremtiden? Jeg mener, denne tidslinjen er det sykeste. Be dem fortelle deg oppstyret slutten av 2016 var, for det er knapt til å tro. Like greit, ble slagordet. Det rullet på usannsynligheter til en virkelighetsorientering ville vært like nært sannsynligheten som noe usannsynlig. Klovner ved Langvannet meg i ræva. 

 

"Neida, det vil roe seg etter denne perioden, sånn etter Mai. Det gjorde det sist år. Det er bare denne måneden."

Lillepi **.** "Det trodde jeg også [at han kunne gjøre], direkte eller indirekte." 

"Nei, jeg drømmer ikke så mye om det. Men det er klart, man merker at det kommer mer i denne måneden, og at man tenker mer på det som skjedde."

 "Ja, jeg sier nå enda 'natta' til henne om kvelden, så..."

 

"Så gå deg en tur. Når man går ute får man tenke på andre ting."

 

Det er ukledelig når man så ofte oppriper seg selv, men det er ennå sant, så jeg får si det: marerittene er der fortsatt og hva som skal til for å bli kvitt dem aner jeg ikke. Ser meg ikke inn i øynene. Huset der, kaldt, ugjennomtrengelig. Du nekter å svare meg. Hvor mange ganger skal du plutselig være frisk igjen for så å dø? Det verste med dem er sviket- jeg må gjøre det hele på nytt. Tough shit pal. Gjør alt på nytt. Deretter gjentar det seg enda en gang når jeg våkner og husker drømmen. Du vet, Henna, hjernen min er trent til å huske drømmene fordi det var artig som åtteåring å spre detaljene som et fantastisk-ute-av-synk-fantasishow, men det betyr at jeg nå må gå gjennom rapporten av å se deg i live, så syk, så borte likedan som det var i live, lite digg.

Det er ikke som at jeg ikke har forsøkt. Noe som har hakket på selvtilliten min like mye som mye annet, er denne insisteringen på at jeg _ikke_ har forsøkt. Folkens; det er ikke som det finnes et oppslagsverk for denne slags ting. Dette er ingen universal opplevelse. Det finnes ingen hekseformula for å bli bedre, ingen lys man kan tenne og håpe på det beste for. Det er litt mindre som en forbedringsprosess og mer som ADHD-en- se her har noen flyttet inn og jeg får bare lære meg å leve med dem enda jeg ikke vil, men slik er tidene. Du aner ikke hvor selvopptatt jeg føler meg for å skrive om deg, jeg vet utmerket godt at universet ikke handler om meg og jeg vet alle helst skulle sett at jeg lot være. Dette er også en oppripen; det føles patetisk. 

Og allikevel. Her er jeg. 

 

* * *

08\. april, 2018:

 

Ballangen å hjem

Æ e en sykkeltyv

Han å

Dem va smart i butikka tho

Fire av fem sykla utstilt kunne ikke styres

Å de resteranes hadde firkanta hjul

 

Gudhjelpemæ på vei ut den parkeringsplassn

Kom mæ nøyakti tredve meter unna, snurra

Han bare tok den

Me et sukk som om han hadde sedd d hundre ganga før

Gikk inn i butikken me sykkeln førhøya i være

 

Ka vi gjør nu?

Vi spreng, selvfølgeli

* * *

 

Hva jeg kunne ha fortalt deg av velsignede ting, nå som du ikke kan høre der du står med de andre, også uten ører. Alle falske profeter har prøvd å fortelle meg at tilgogmed de rette tingene jeg gjør er feile. Henna, jeg gidder ikke sånne falske skriftemål. Noe respekt bør man ha for seg selv. Henna, det jeg sier er at det holder med skylden fra å ha blitt svidd den helgen i 2016, all føkkings tiden etter når jeg ikke klarer springe fra meg selv. Hvorfor har de så store vanskeligheter med å holde kjeft? Jeg har bare hatt det vondt. Enkelt som dèt. Det er den enkleste forklaringen i hele verden. Alt jeg ikke gjorde, all angsten, all flyttingen: jeg hadde vondt. Men vet du? Jeg er føkkings superb og jeg lærer meg å leve på dette viset. Jeg lærer meg å leve med en skygge på soverommet mitt som noen ganger river opp gulvbelegget for å avdekke størknede organer, noen ganger tar imot meg på et vis ingen andre kan gjøre, der i mørket, der i lyset, hver dag om jeg trenger det. Føkk og til helvete med de falske profetene og hva de forteller meg om å ikke føle. Føkk hva alle andre sier. Jeg er meg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanskje vil det komme en dag hvor jeg ikke må ty til så harde ord for å forsvare meg selv, men dagen kommer desto saktere om alle skal minne meg på ting. Jeg setter ikke pris på det. Jeg hater at andre forteller meg hva tankene mine skal være.


	18. AJ

"Herregud, du skremte meg. Det var ingen som svarte, også er hun død, og i et neste ser jeg sekken bli dratt rundt hjørnet. Jeg trodde-"

 

Det er sært hvordan det fungerer. Jeg har så mange tanker å sende deg, men idet dokumentet åpnes flykter de til alle kanter. Markøren blinker. Og blinker. For å kjørte igang kan jeg starte med dette: jeg kan innrømme at jeg ikke har tenkt mye på deg den siste måneden. Det har vært lenge siden det kom tårer. Hvem klarer holde ut tårene i all evighet; det er best å sette en del av lasset til side. Ikke tro jeg sier dette i bitterhet- for det gjør jeg ikke, det sies i sannhet- men du tar sakte en annen form enn de tilstedeværendes. Folk sier ting nå som jeg ikke visste før. I vrakgodset som var ryddingen av huset vårt fantes tekster jeg helst ikke skulle ha lest. I min tur skriver jeg sikkert en mange ting ingen burde få lese ettertid, så jeg kan ikke skylde på deg. Det er var rett å få ha tanker og meninger, selv de sårende, så lenge hensikten med dem er å ikke dele. Du kunne aldri ha ANT. Og forsåvidt er det like greit at vi alle har null peil, for denne tidslinjen gir overhodet ingen mening. Meningsløsheten er ikke direkte skremmende, for tross alt er den ikke beist, bare et tomt landskap man kan føle seg fortapt i, fri i, om man vil. Den gjør meg vimsete tho, men det må være lov å styre alle veier når man er tjue. Det skal bare nevnes at iblant denne tåka av Lmao Kos Dæ er ting som betyr noe også. 

 ~~Husker du~~ gangen vi for oppover mot Bjørnefjell fordi du hadde fått det for deg at man kan prøve (hvilket man kan, om så alene) og vi gikk fra veien til en nærliggende åsside? Det var en trebro jeg tok bilde av for å dokumentere at jeg indeed kunne bruke kort lukkertid og ISO-kontroll enda en førsteåring knapt forstår konseptet. Bakken på fjellet er lav. Bekken rant frådende der steinene samlet seg, men etter frafart fra broen svant styrken dens. Renna var flat, og vi gikk over. 

På et høydepunkt, nesten øverst, stanset vi. Hellingen var bratt og knærne slitne. Vi stod der ved siden av en bygning kledd i grått. Du snakket om hvordan du kjente han som eide eller har eiet på samme vis som alle i kommunen. Vi er bare en neve navn, pluss innflyttere som bringer nytt blod. Vi er til enhver tid bare et håndtrykk unna hverandre. Du brukte å bli stoppet og stoppe andre i sentrum for å høre andres navn og ditt eget, og jeg har venner som kjenner venner som kjenner alle, for kommunen har ingen plass igjen å gjemme seg på. Vi er navn av navn og fotavtrykker som avlerer de forriges. 

Det har gått ras i Lavangen.

 

* * *

 

dør i kjeftn på andre

insekte du e blidd

broddan dine ser dem ikke

broddan dine stanse dem ikke

dem sir navne ditt

2\. juli, 2016.

 

Jeg er glad navnet ditt ikke lenger er et forbudt ord.

10\. juli, 2018.

 

En frarøvelse jeg har vært skyldig i er fortielsen av navnet ditt. Det forsvant i smerten. Vi ble enige at stillheten var å foretrekke, det var et sted i begynnelsen når det ble slik. Det er vel et grunnleggende menneskelig instinkt å tro at unnvikelse av noe betyr unnvikelse av smerte. Jeg vet ikke om det er sant, men jeg vet at navnet ditt føltes som noe annet enn passende i disse to årene. Jeg syntes at det tilhørte oss- de nærmeste- og at enhver som turte bruke det måtte være støtende og vulgær. Kanskje det var en surnet påminnelse som ga meg følelsen, kanskje det _var_ upassende. Det spiller ingen rolle. Du vet, jeg har ikke noe visjon når det gjelder denne teksten. Jeg ønsker bare å fortelle deg ting. Jeg ønsker ikke at du skal forsvinne fra livet mitt i fullstendighet. Er det ikke sært nok som det er? Jeg føler meg allerede sær, som om noe essensielt har forbigått meg, noe alle burde vite. Jeg vet ikke hva du tenkte, mamma. Jeg skjønner det ikke. Kan være det bare var ille tilfeller, for sånne kommer jo og. 

Jeg drømmer om en heistur og i den en mann jeg ikke har møtt på lenge. Han sier ham hørte om det som skjedde deg, sier han beklager seg, sier noe mer, men da uforståelig. Han har et vennlig blikk, da, så jeg smiler til ham, enda heismøtet gjør meg ille til lags. Jeg kan ikke flykte mens etasjene flykter. Jeg smiler, da. 

* * *

 

Har jeg engang sagt hvorfor jeg skriver her? For å bli hørt, ja, men hvordan? På en millenialsk naivitet tror jeg det er en større sjanse for at du får med deg noe som helst om jeg sender det slik enn om jeg ber eller snakker høyt. I en uke var det besøk her i huset og besøk til besøket så hun ikke skulle bli sprø av meg (som hadde vært det mest forståeligste) og vi kom inn på avdøde folk og beskjeder fra plasser vi ikke kan se. Det finnes snakk om triste menn som fant seg et rep og som man senere fant gifteringen til som bekrefelse på grusomheten, der- på takbjelkene i en barnehage. Det er kvinner som er stadfestet i en gårdsgrunn utenfor byen og som visualiserer seg sene sensommerkvelder for å se til at alt går greit med de nye beboerne og det finnes middelaldrende LKAB- arbeidere som er nødt til å hviske ved kveldsbordet: "vi er ikke alene". 

Da Far døde, spurte jeg om du noengang drømte ham opp? Nei, aldri og øynene dine var skygget og pannen trist. Alder betyr vel ikke noe for Stikket og det stakk vel når jeg sa jeg hadde sett ham, og du var foruten. Jeg så ham med fungerende bein, oppreist i dørkarmen min. Jeg hørte ham fortelle meg i drømme at ting kom til å ordne seg, som nordlendinger sier. Ved en anledning sa han tilogmed at han var stolt av meg. 

Det har ikke vært noe lyd etter deg. Virkeligheten er hardskåret; drømmene enten blødende eller reflektive av gamle dager som er langt passert. Du forteller meg ikke det jeg helst ville høre. Flere netter enn ikke vil du ikke se på meg, som om jeg ikke er verdt det. Om det er freden, så er jeg glad- virkelig glad, for deg. Men er det rart det bringer meg til tvil? Jeg vil ikke være en tviler, men det føles så ufattelig stille og hver gang jeg når ut, er det ikke noen form for masse som møter håndflatene mine, men et ustrekkelig ingenting av blått og grått. 

 

Til neste gang xx


	19. SVINN FRA ØVRE OSCARSBORG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor jeg trenger å snakke til deg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er så jævlig redd de spesifikke stundene, men etterlater ingen angst for fremtiden.

Jeg forsøker ikke å etterligne en eneste jævel lenger, men de kommer fortsatt etter meg. Når falskheten er der kan den kjennes på tungen. Den smaker vassent; skuffelse. Når jeg ikke klarte annet i tjueen år, hvordan skulle jeg klare det nå? Det er meg mot vektene de har festet om nakken min. 

Dette ble for negativt for andre kapitler som står (sålangt) uferdige, så det får stå her isteden. Vi hadde en sånn anledning igår til å tenke og sosialisere, og på ettermiddagsslutten, vel hjemme, skylte et sterkt behov for å nå deg innover meg. Det kom fordi jeg skammet meg . Vi hadde vært i kirken på morgenen og jeg hadde sett på fineriet bak talene, det store maleriet midt i og søylene på veggen med rundinger sprayet i liksomgull, små cheruber likedan sprayet på toppen av maleriet, og skjønt så lite. Jeg vet det er meningen at du skal være over, men jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor det skjedde som det gjorde og jeg skjønner iallefall 100% ikke hva vår _plass_ i skjebnen er. Jeg fatter ikke det jeg brukte å tro jeg fattet. Hvilken ufattelig stor del av livet mitt denne ordningen fremstod som helt naturlig, nesten som å puste. Om kveldene brukte jeg å be, for jeg visste hva jeg skulle si og det føltes som en type kjærlighet istedenfor et brudd. Det føltes som å strekke ut en arm og bli ivaretatt fremfor å bli forlatt. Og nå ser jeg disse gyldne utskjæringene og overveldes av skam for å ha forlatt det jeg ikke skulle og videre for å være vrang og ute av stand til å se et større bilde. Skylden har rett; jeg ser ikke det gode jeg er gitt- jeg ser deg tas med heliopter vekk fra alle du kjente og jeg vet du lå der bevisst, iallefall èn gang, uten en eneste hånd å holde i for å dempe frykten. Det var sikkert en lege der som fortalte deg hva du kunne forvente, hva de burde gjøre, men hva er det imot noen som faktisk bryr seg? Tbh, måten du måtte dø på piner meg. 

Det er en spesiell type elendighet å forlate en del av seg selv, fult vitende om hullet det etterlater. Selvfølgelig har jeg hørt lignende historier før, men jeg trodde aldri det skulle være meg. Fra jeg var liten hadde jeg inntrykk av at tro var noe evigvarende og bærekraftig, sterkere enn det som kunne kaste pås et menneske. Jeg dømte de som falt fra med heftige antakelser om at de ikke prøvde "nok" på basis av et virkelig brutalt lojalitetsprinsipp jeg aldri kan ha sett i sving i andre enn èn person i hele livet mitt. Kanskje jeg hold tanken høyt, som en uønsket pakkedukke som hadde vanskelig for å se at noenting var holdbart. Enda er det ikke helt uten tro jeg lever, men det er i grunnen enda verre. Henna, du husker hvordan jeg aldri glemmer ugjerninger gjort mot meg.

 

Du vet, jeg har valgt et nytt navn til å trenge inn i huden min og bli meg istedenfor det gamle, som bare ble lagt over meg. Det gamle navnet mitt er trygt, det benekter jeg ikke, som et sted jeg kjenner vel og som andre kjenner vel. Det er ikke for å være imot deg at jeg må gjøre dette og det er heller ikke fordi jeg føler et usnakkelig behov for å være spesiell. Hvis du var jeg kunne jeg ha sagt:

 

Slik er det. Slik har det egentlig alltid vært,

enda klarheten av en person kan forkludres av kultur og miljø.

Du kan ikke endre meg. Jeg kan ikke endre meg.

Det er ingen som legger nakken ut for salg fordi de føler for det.

Ser du at

vi ikke alltid får det vi nager

folk er ikke de vi tror de er, men det kan være godt.

Jeg vil påstå at jeg

lignet deg hele tiden.

 

Han ville ikke se meg i øynene. Som flere trådde han rett over meg. Kanskje det er enklere å sympatisere med noen på ens egen alder. Hva vet vel en 96-er? Jeg må iallefall fortelle om det, slik jeg forteller deg alt annet i håp om at det vil letne trykket. Han kom til vårt hus, stadig i fasen av å være et hjem og han satt med ryggen inn til kjøkkenstua og med ansiktet mot stuevinduet, og deretter spurte han om en masse. Riktig hva husket jeg ikke. Jeg kan heller ikke svare for hvor lenge han satt der. Det må ha vært lengre enn en halvtime, kanskje omkring en time eller litt mer. Han hadde med seg en mappe. Jeg mener å huske at han skrev ned ting underveis på papirer han bærte med seg i mappen. Tai viste ham diktet han hadde skrevet til minnet ditt- det samme som ble printet i avisen og fortalt i begravelsen (men det siste kan ikke sies med sikkerhet fra min side), og han viste stor medlidenhet for denne rollen av en ektemann forlatt. Av all kontakt han delte med Tai, så lot mesteparten å være oppriktig. Han tok notater om det han ble fortalt, han snakket rolig og passende, men på en tilnærmelig måte. Vi- er- alle- folk- liksom. Vi- kommer- fra- samme- greia- u kno, men--det- er- synd- det- som- hendte- henne. Og han så aldri på meg. Han så ikke på meg, heller når jeg faktisk snakket.

Etter denne timen, eller lengre, gikk han fra huset som en svart skygge. Det må være rart, for meg det motsatte av selvsagt, å møte noen i gnissepunkter og kun der. Han så oss bare sånn, som etterlevne. Han ante ikke hva vi hadde vært og hva vi har potensiell til å være når ting ikke er dritt. 

 

Kanskje han var redd døden.

Kanskje det ligger noe i enkelte av de sårbare

som minner om ens egen sårbarhet og ens egen dødelighet. 

Kanskje det var derfor.

Selv er det ikke å være ferdig som skremmer meg mest

Det er planet imellom

Alene

Med alt dette.

 

Rip:

Nei, jeg tror ikke at han var redd. Men det må ha vært noe der, for det har plaget meg siden gravferden din, og jeg er ikke en som plasserer illmeninger feil. 

Gjett hvem andre som ikke møter meg? Jeg vil det ikke slik. Jeg skulle ønske han ikke trakk seg unna. Han ringer ikke.


End file.
